The New Dawning
by felli46
Summary: TRADUCTION.Un Harry Potter très différent de celui que nous connaissons vient vivre à La Push pour échapper à la mort de sa petite amie. Comme par hasard l'un de nos loups préférés s'imprégne sur le jeune garçon ... et Bellatrix Lestrange s'échappe d'Azkaban. Histoire originale de Sunset on Heartache.
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

La Push s'assombrissait alors que la nuit tombait sur elle quand Sam Uley laissa enfin partir sa meute. Les garçons, qui n'avaient pas vu d'action d'aucune sorte depuis deux semaines, acclamèrent immédiatement et se retransformèrent en humains, partant pour trouver quelque chose à faire.

Paul Walker se retrouva à errer dans les rues pluvieuses, la nuit était tombée sur la petite réserve. C'était tranquille car peu de gens sortaient de chez eux après le coucher du soleil. C'était ainsi depuis un an ou deux car il y avait des meurtres dans les bois (la meute était bien sûr responsable de cette rumeur), les gens n'étaient pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec l'idée de ce qui pouvait se cacher là-bas et donc s'éloignaient des bois avant qu'il ne fasse trop noir.

Le grand garçon musclé, qui avait beaucoup de problème à gérer sa colère, se trouvait dans le restaurant d'Itty-Bitty au bord de la ville. Ils servaient à manger 24 heures sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7 et c'était probablement la meilleure cuisine de la réserve.

Il commanda un peu de nourriture, souriant d'un sourire un peu bizarre à Leah Clearwater qui était derrière le comptoir et n'avait donc pas patrouillée aujourd'hui.

«Tu as manqué plein de trucs fun, Clearwater, ricana-t-il.

La seule louve de la meute souffla et croisa les bras.

- Eh bien, j'aurais préféré y aller plutôt que d'être ici. Hey, fais-moi une faveur et va réveiller ce gamin là-bas, tu veux? »

Paul jeta un regard à l'endroit qu'elle désignait du doigt.

On ne voyait pas beaucoup de gens pâles à La Push. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des visiteurs de Forks car une grande majorité des habitants de la réserve étaient au moins partiellement Quileute, c'est-à-dire descendants d'une tribu indienne. Mais ce garçon-là était aussi pâle que la porcelaine et avait posé sa joue sur son bras, négligemment posé sur le côté de son assiette. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes et son visage était indéniablement angélique, pas quelque chose qu'on voit très souvent chez un garçon et Paul le savait bien car il était entouré de garçons tous les jours. Il avait l'air jeune, quatorze ou quinze ans tout au plus et il devait dormir depuis un certain temps car son milk-shake était partiellement fondu.

Paul se leva et alla secouer l'enfant qui grogna et murmura quelque chose d'intelligible avant de cligner des yeux et de les ouvrir. Ils étaient d'un verts brillants comme Paul n'en avait jamais vu et il regardait l'enfant comme si ... comme si l'enfant était tout son monde entier. C'était comme si quelqu'un l'avait frappé à l'estomac mais cela ne faisait pas mal, non c'était bon. Tout disparut, sauf ce gamin en face de lui avec des marques de sommeil sur sa joue rose.

_Oh mon Dieu, je viens... mais non, c'est impossible, on ne peut pas s'imprégner du même sexe. Mais je..._

Tout ce qu'il ressentait ressemblait à une imprégnation et pourtant, Paul ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se leva comme s'il s'était brûlé et se précipita vers la porte pour sortir dans la nuit pluvieuse.

Une heure et demi plus tôt.

Son reflet dans le miroir le rendait malade. Sa peau quasi-parfaite était tendue, il tournait un peu au vert tandis qu'il passait ses mains sur son visage. Sa peau était pâle, il ne pouvait nier qu'il était très morbide. Les poches sous ses yeux le faisaient presque ressembler à un raton-laveur, presque. Il entendit encore son estomac grogner, _oh bien Harry tu as faim, il est temps de manger_. Mais il n'y arrivait pas et chaque fois qu'il essayait de se forcer à manger, les souvenirs lui revenaient.

Ils commençaient toujours par Cédric regardant fixement le ciel nocturne. Après c'était au tour de Sirius, l'appelant James puis glissant à travers le Voile, les dernières paroles de son parrain le prenant pour son père sonnaient comme une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Puis, il revoyait tous les gens qu'il avait vus tués ou blessés, en sang et rampant vers lui, lui disant que tout était de sa faute, que c'était de sa faute s'ils étaient tous morts, qu'il ferait mieux de mourir aussi.

Alors il ne mangea pas là non plus, alors que son estomac l'alertait pour qu'il se requinque afin de ne pas s'écrouler.

Et puis quand il dormait il revoyait les images du cimetière.

_Héros de guerre_ était écrit sur le mémorial, 1966-1997, puis il énumérait toutes les sorcières, sorciers et créatures magiques qui étaient tombés à cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou de ses disciples. Nom après nom, gravé profondément dans la pierre d'un noir d'ébène... et les yeux d'Harry étaient automatiquement attirés par les noms qu'il connaissait:

_... Cédric Diggory, Ted Tonks, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black_. Le dernier était toujours gravé dans son esprit, le nom du fugitif était aussi inscrit sur le mémorial parce qu'Harry avait bataillé dur contre le ministère pour qu'il y soit. Puis il était parti.

Ainsi le sommeil n'était pas facile non plus mais il essayait, essayait parce que s'il ne le faisait pas il se retrouverait dans une chambre d'hôpital, c'est de ça que l'avaient toujours menacés les guérisseurs. S'il arrêtait de manger et de dormir, ils l'avaient dit, il serait dans une chambre où ils pourraient s'assurer qu'il était toujours en bonne santé. C'était une punition, estimait-il, pourquoi être en bonne santé s'il ne pouvait pas vivre? Il préférait être en mauvaise santé et vivre comme il l'entendait, merci beaucoup.

«Je dois essayer, dit-il au miroir et celui-ci copia les mouvements de sa bouche mais ce n'était pas un miroir magique comme au Terrier. Il s'agissait d'un miroir moldu et il ne lui parlait pas, ce dont il était reconnaissant.

- Je dois essayer » répéta-t-il avant de finalement se détourner du miroir. Il enfila une chemise trop large et un pantalon trop lâche au-dessus de son boxer tout aussi large, fourra ses pieds dans ses chaussures et attrapa ses clés. Sa baguette, comme toujours, était dans un étui sur sa cuisse ... toujours à portée de main mais hors de vue.

Les rues étaient pleines de gens bavardant, heureux, tristes ou indifférents. Il évita leur regard et se glissa dans un petit restaurant à la périphérie de la ville. Il faisait chaud à l'intérieur et c'était agréable, pour une raison quelconque ses épaules se détendirent un peu.

Ses lunettes glissèrent sur son nez et il les remonta en se demandant s'il devait aller s'asseoir et attendre que quelqu'un prenne sa commande ou s'il devait passer sa commande avant. Minutieusement, il avança un peu plus, regardant autour de lui timidement. Un autre homme prenait sa commande au comptoir, il suivit cet exemple, scrutant le menu écrit à la main derrière la caisse.

Des frites, décida-t-il, parce qu'il avait toujours aimé les frites. Surtout parce qu'elles étaient salées et il aimait le sel.

La caissière était assez terre-à-terre, ses cheveux était coupés courts comme si elle n'avait pas envie d'en prendre soin. Ils étaient brun foncé, presque noir, avec des reflets caramel. Elle portait un rouge à lèvres rouge, pas trop mais assez pour dire qu'il y en avait bel et bien, elle avait également passé un tablier de cuisine sur un débardeur blanc et un pantalon noir. Il observa tout cela avant qu'elle n'appelle « Suivant ».

Il y avait une cicatrice à côté de son sourcil qu'Harry aimait bien. Il accentuait sa forte mâchoire et ses hautes pommettes.

Il passa sa commande en détournant les yeux de la jeune fille, elle avait l'air du genre à frapper les gens et il n'avait pas besoin de contusions pour son prochain rendez-vous.

« Quelque chose à boire avec ça? demanda-t-elle et il commença à secouer la tête avant de lui demander son avis. Elle toisa son air mince avec critique puis murmura

- Vous devriez essayer un milk-shake. »

Alors il le fit, mais uniquement parce qu'il pensait que des calories supplémentaires pourraient lui faire se sentir mieux. Par la suite, il s'assit à une table vide et commença à grignoter ses frites.

Harry était un sélectionneur, vous savez, _pic, pic_, poussant la nourriture autour de son assiette, en prenant un peu plus, décidant qu'il avait terminé de manger, déplaçant la nourriture à nouveau. Pour cette raison, les deux plus anciens garçons Weasley avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler l'Oisillon, en disant que c'est ce que les oiseaux faisaient.

Il avait mangé la moitié de ses frites, plus que ce qu'il n'avait mangé depuis ... des semaines. La moitié du milk-shake avait disparu aussi. Harry en était presque heureux... presque, donc c'était juste une sensation agréable dans sa poitrine.

Et puis il rêva.

Pas un cauchemar, c'était... un beau rêve et il se sentait bien. Une petite fille rousse était dans un train et il avait l'impression que ça s'était passé il y a mille ans mais Harry en savait la date exacte. 1 septembre 1991 à la gare de Kings Cross sur la plate-forme 9 ¾. Ses cris faisaient écho dans sa tête sourdement mais contrairement aux cris habituels dans ses rêves, ceux-ci étaient en quelque sorte emplis de nostalgie et de désir, au lieu de souffrance et de mort. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter.

La prochaine chose dont il fut conscient était de se faire doucement secouer l'épaule. Il marmonna un « Ne pars pas» mais il était sûr que c'était incompréhensible. Il cligna lentement des yeux, conscient du fait qu'il venait de dormir et ce sans faire de cauchemar. Un sommeil qui le renforça un peu physiquement.

Il leva les yeux vers la personne qui l'avait réveillée en se rappelant presque immédiatement qu'il était dans le restaurant de La Push. Il rougit, s'endormir dans un restaurant?

L'homme en face de lui était énorme et pour une fraction de seconde, la panique traversa Harry. Cet homme était-il en colère? Mais non, il avait juste l'air confus. Il rencontre les yeux de l'inconnu et son souffle se bloqua.

Il n'avait jamais aimé d'homme avant, en fait il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé personne d'autre que Ginny Weasley mais c'était hors de question maintenant. Cet homme cependant, était parfait. Il avait des yeux bruns, tourbillonnant d'émotions, le nez un tout petit peu retroussé, une mâchoire forte et des pommettes hautes, les cheveux un peu trop longs sur le dessus et flottant devant ses yeux, les muscles tendu contre son débardeur noir. L'homme déglutit puis disparu avant qu'Harry ne put dire quoique ce soit.

Mais Harry était rempli de cette sensation de chaleur et il voulait courir après l'autre homme et ... eh bien, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi. Il voulait juste le voir à nouveau. Harry regarda ses frites froides et le milk-shake fondu puis demanda une nouvelle tournée à emporter à la maison avec lui.

Il avait tout mangé mais cela ne resta pas longtemps dans son estomac, après n'avoir presque rien mangé pendant longtemps puis autant manger d'un coup, le ventre d'Harry ne pouvait le supporter et rejeta la majeure partie de ce qu'il avait mangé.

Mais il se sentait toujours bien dans sa peau et il se pelotonna dans son lit en espérant passer une bonne nuit.

Cela avait bien commencé mais vers la fin, quand la sensation de chaleur s'estompa, il fut encore une fois plongé dans les ténèbres sombres et froides, le cimetière était de retour.

Dans la matinée cependant, Harry ne ressemblait plus à un raton laveur. Et il avait repris des couleurs.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Il était évident pour tous que Paul Walker était perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'était pas seulement en train de penser rapidement à quelque chose, non, parce que l'homme était tellement profondément plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de faire semblant d'écouter la conversation de ses camarades de meute.

Il pensait aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts d'un jeune garçon qui le hantait à chaque instant et Paul ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de ce qui allait arriver la prochaine fois qu'il serait en patrouille ... qui se trouvait être demain. Tout le monde serait en mesure d'entendre ses pensées et ça ne plaisait pas du tout à Paul qui n'arrivait même pas à se réconcilier avec l'idée que s'être imprégné d'un garçon. Cela lui faisait mal de ne pas se transformer mais il ne pouvait risquer que tout le monde le découvre avant qu'il ne puisse même penser à tout ça lui-même.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas gay. En fait il n'avait jamais pensé à lui-même en tant que gay, il n'avait jamais aimé personne, même pas une femme après tout. Mais ses yeux ne s'étaient jamais attardés dans le vestiaire, il n'avait jamais regardé des photos d'hommes nus sur internet, rien. Et c'était un signe certain qu'il n'aimait pas les hommes, non?

Et puis il y avait le problème du fait de s'être imprégné d'un homme, un enfant, normalement ne s'imprégneraient-on pas de la personne qui serait en mesure de transmettre le gène métamorphe le plus facilement? Ou vous donner le plus d'enfants? Or, les hommes ne peuvent évidemment pas avoir d'enfant.

Cela faisait seulement trois jours que Paul et Harry s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Non pas que Paul connaissait le nom d'Harry et Harry ne savait certainement pas le nom de Paul non plus. Ces derniers trois jours avaient consisté à manger, dormir et Paul faisait tourner son cerveau à plein régime pour essayer de comprendre comment il était possible qu'il se soit imprégné d'un garçon. Mais à chaque fois sa réflexion il tournait court et il décidait que ce n'était tout simplement pas possible et qu'il avait dû faire une erreur : soit il ne s'était pas imprégné soit le garçon était en fait une femme très masculine.

D'une certaine manière cependant, Paul savait que ces deux hypothèses étaient fausses. Alors que les jours passaient sa poitrine commençait à lui faire mal à cause de la séparation. Quil Ateara n'avait cessé de baragouiner à propos de ce qui allait lui arriver quand les parents de Claire partiraient en vacances pendant l'été et emmèneraient Claire avec eux. Mais Sam était intervenu et avait demandé aux parents de Claire de le prendre avec eux en leur expliquant la situation.

Paul ferma les yeux de frustration parce que maintenant il venait de décider qu'il avait rêvé tout cela et qu'il ne s'était juste pas encore réveillé. Quand il ouvrit les yeux Sam était en face de lui et Emily s'animait autour de la cuisine. Travaillant pour garder son sang-froid, le métamorphe capricieux regarda son alpha et murmura:

« Sam?

- Hm? répondit l'homme un peu plus âgé en roulant ses omoplates pour prendre un muffin.

Paul soupesa différentes alternatives puis donna l'impression qu'il était simplement curieux.

- Est-ce qu'un loup s'est déjà imprégné d'une personne du même sexe?

Il leva les yeux vers Paul, essayant de se rappeler clairement. Après quelques instants, Sam mis ses bras derrière sa tête.

- Oui, une ou deux fois, je suppose, commença-t-il. Finalement il ajouta :

- Il y a des années, à l'époque où le traité a été conclu, il y a un loup qui s'est imprégné d'un garçon.

Il n'était pas nécessaire de dire « un homme loup » parce que Leah était la seule femme métamorphe de l'histoire.

- Le garçon s'était avéré être une sorte de créature qui pouvaient avoir des enfants. Et puis il y avait un autre couple avant cela, lorsque le gène avait presque disparu parce que les enfants ne naissaient plus avec. Le garçon était la même créature que l'autre garçon mais lui et son empreinte sont morts avant de pouvoir concevoir des enfants.

Sam prit une longue gorgée de son Coca-Cola puis s'essuya la bouche et continua.

- J'ai toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait en partie de vérité et en partie d'un mythe, je peux tout à fait voir des loups s'imprégner du même sexe et je sais qu'il existe d'autres créatures en dehors des loups-garous, des vampires et des métamorphes. Mais je ne peux pas voir des hommes porter des enfants, ce qui est la partie du mythe, je pense. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela? »

Paul haussa les épaules mal à l'aise et Sam devait avoir compris pourquoi Paul avait demandé parce qu'il fit un son d'affirmation dans le fond de sa gorge.

- Je vois ... lui as-tu déjà parlé?

Il secoua la tête, un peu honteux.

- C'est arrivé il y a trois jours et j'étais tellement paniqué que je suis partit. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.

Sam leva les épaules à nouveau, comme s'il se préparait pour la bataille.

- Paul si tu ne lui parle pas bientôt, tous les deux vous pourriez vous retrouver dans un état vraiment très mauvais. La douleur est pire pour l'imprégné. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu commences à le sentir mais pour lui cela a sans doute débuté dès hier et cela s'est probablement aggravé maintenant. Ce ne doit pas vraiment être insupportable pour l'instant mais laisse-le pendant au moins deux semaines et je peux te promettre que ce sera vraiment handicapant. »

Paul toucha sa poitrine où la douleur avait fleuri plus tôt ce matin. Ce n'était pas si mal, un peu comme s'il avait couru et était un peu hors d'haleine mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas gérer. L'autre garçon n'avait probablement pas encore commencé à se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait. Mais ... si ce que Sam avait dit était vrai ... Paul ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver à ce pauvre garçon.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit très vieux, admis Paul. Il avait l'air jeune, quatorze, peut-être quinze ans mais il ne devrait pas être difficile à trouver car il est...il n'est pas de la même couleur que nous, il est pâle.

- Humm, murmura Sam. J'ai entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles la maison de Black Hill est à nouveau occupée. »

Paul était un peu surpris d'entendre cela. Tout le monde savait que la maison de Black Hill était vide depuis plus de cent ans, il avait entendu une fois il y a longtemps, qu'elle appartenait à la famille de Jacob Black mais la rumeur voulait que les arrière-arrière-arrière-grands parents de Jacob avaient été désavoués pour une raison ou pour une autre, ils gardaient le droit de porter le nom mais la maison ne leur appartenait plus. Cela remontait à l'époque où les mythes de La Push disaient que c'était un endroit plein de magie. Mais le Manoir Black, qui était sur la colline du même nom, avait été vidé avant même que le traité n'ait été signé. Comment la maison était encore debout et encore plus, comment pouvait-on vivre dedans était un mystère pour Paul ... mais c'était un bon endroit pour commencer la recherche de son imprégné.

Le seul problème était qu'il était dit qu'on ne pouvait pas arriver à la maison. On pouvait la voir de loin et y aller en voiture mais au milieu de l'allée on ne pouvait aller plus loin. Il existait plusieurs variantes de cette histoire, certains disaient qu'on était arrêté par un mur invisible, certains qu'on ne pouvait physiquement pas marcher dans cette direction et d'autres avaient prétendu que chaque fois qu'ils étaient arrivés à ce point ils s'étaient soudainement rappelé quelque chose qu'ils avaient à faire (ils avaient laissé le four allumé, ils allaient être en retard pour quelque chose...) et se retournaient pour partir oubliant pourquoi ils étaient là en premier lieu. Paul n'avait jamais été superstitieux avant de devenir un loup mais maintenant il savait qu'il y avait des choses là-bas qui étaient au-delà du naturel.

Il était sur le point de soumettre cette question à Sam quand l'autre homme s'étira et dit :

«Je sais que tout le monde dit qu'on ne peut pas aller là-bas mais nous allons quand même essayer. »

Harry s'était de nouveau examiné lui-même dans le miroir. S'il dormait un peu mieux depuis son arrivée en Amérique, ses habitudes alimentaires était restées les mêmes, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne mangeait presque rien. En fait, c'était un mensonge. Il mangeait bien parfois mais seulement au dîner. Il savait que ses habitudes alimentaires ne lui réussissaient pas. En fait, il avait l'air tout à fait dégoûtant. Il avait besoin de manger plus mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Hier soir, quand il était allé au restaurant pour manger il avait rencontré Seth Clearwater. Le garçon était un peu plus jeune que lui, trois ans mais c'était très amusant de traîner avec. Il avait fait sourire et rire Harry d'une manière qu'il ne connaissait plus depuis que Voldemort avait obtenu son corps. Le premier jour de leur rencontre, Seth et lui avait fait le tour de La Push (où il avait vu que c'était vraiment très petit) et ils étaient allés nager. En fait, Seth avait nagé et Harry avait pataugé parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment nager. C'est seulement de la chance dans la deuxième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il était donc en mesure de faire des progrès dans l'eau car avant ce jour-là, il n'avait jamais nagé.

Aujourd'hui, Seth allait venir pour la première fois. Quand Harry avait laissé échapper où il vivait, Seth avait écarquillé les yeux et l'avait regardé bouche-bée, faisant une très bonne imitation d'un poisson. Il avait été admiratif.

«Tu vis sur la colline Black? » avait-il dit, puis il avait prié Harry de l'inviter.

Harry enfila ses vêtements puis descendit les escaliers. Il aimait bien cette maison. Elle était en bon état, elle sentait juste un peu le moisi après que toutes les portes et fenêtres aient été fermées pendant si longtemps. Il en avait hérité avec le reste de la succession Black quand Sirius était mort mais c'était la plus petite ville qu'il avait pu trouver, c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait choisi. Il était peu probable que quiconque ici le reconnaîtrait et c'est exactement ce dont Harry avait besoin.

Ce qu'Harry n'aimait pas cependant était la propagande Serpentard partout dans la maison. Il avait déjà démoli des portraits et envoyé la petite famille d'elfes de maison qui avait pris résidence dans la maison à Poudlard, où ils étaient beaucoup plus heureux. Mais ces derniers temps il jetait encore tous les insignes des Serpents, tasses, cuillères, affiches, bougeoirs ... Il y avait même des robinets en forme de serpent dans les salles de bain dont il avait commencé à se débarrasser.

La sonnette retentit et Harry sourit, en fait il était excité d'avoir un nouvel ami. Une des premières choses qu'Harry avait faite quand il avait emménagé était d'abattre les charmes de repousse moldus, honnêtement il était étonnant que les Black n'aient pas été arrêté pour avoir brisé le code du Secret avec toutes les rumeurs sur le Black Hill « ensorcelé ». Harry couru en bas pour répondre à la porte, ouvrant pour voir un Seth un peu curieux et très peureux.

« Elle ne va pas me tuer si je rentre? lui demanda Seth.

Harry arqua un sourcil.

- Qui est « Elle »?

- La maison.

- Oh. Harry haussa les épaules.

- Eh bien, je suis encore en vie, répondit-il, parce qu'honnêtement, il s'était demandé la même chose quand il avait emménagé et avait dû se débarrasser de tous les objets magiques maléfiques. Mais maintenant, ils étaient tous partis, sauf peut-être une théière à brûler dans le sous-sol mais Harry n'emmènerait pas Seth au sous-sol. Principalement parce que le sous-sol avait même donné la chair de poule à Harry, ce qui explique pourquoi il y avait encore une théière là-bas.

- Alors, déclara Seth en enlevant ses chaussures. Comment as-tu obtenu cette maison? Je ne pense pas qu'elle était à vendre.

- Elle ne l'était pas, dit Harry intelligemment, offrant quelque chose à boire Seth. Lorsque le garçon lui demanda ce qu'il avait, Harry se recula du réfrigérateur (nouvellement installé) et le laissa fouiller lui-même.

- Je l'ai hérité de mon parrain quand il est décédé.

-Je suis désolé, dit Seth, puis :

-Tu es riche ou quelque chose comme ça?

Harry pencha la tête, se faisant un peu de chocolat.

- Je crois qu'on peut dire que la plupart des choses que je possède n'est pas à moi, mais oui j'ai l'habitude de dire que ma famille est aisée, mes parents m'ont laissé un tas d'argent quand ils sont morts, ainsi que mon parrain, il m'a nommé comme son seul héritier avant de mourir car il n'avait pas d'enfants.

Seth haussa un sourcil.

- Es-tu comme...euh le roi d'Angleterre? demanda-t-il et se rendant alors compte qu'il avait peut-être était offensant et se corrigea.

- Je veux dire... tu continus à dire « héritier » au lieu d' « enfant » et tout et je ...

Il était difficile de voir la rougeur sous la peau foncé de Seth mais elle était bien là.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. D'où je viens, il y a beaucoup de vieilles familles et beaucoup d'argent à transmettre. Si on ne nomme pas quelqu'un pour réclamer l'argent, il sera pris par le gouvernement quand le dernier de la famille mourra. Alors nous nous nommons «héritiers», généralement, c'est l'enfant premier-né mais si on n'a pas d'enfants, on peut nommer l'enfant d'un ami proche ou quelqu'un pour prendre notre argent et nos biens quand nous mourons, expliqua Harry à la légère. À titre d'exemple, je suis le dernier Potter. Si je n'ai pas d'enfants, je vais nommer mon filleul en tant qu'héritier et il va hériter des biens Potter et de l'argent mais aussi des successions Black parce qu'elles sont en ma possession.

Seth fit une grimace.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment juste pour les autres enfants, non?

Harry se mit à rire.

- Pas du tout, c'est pourquoi certaines familles, les meilleurs, les familles qui ne se tiennent pas toujours à la tradition répartissent les fonds entre leurs enfants, c'est ce que je ferais. »

Seth hocha la tête.

Le Manoir Black ou celui de la Push était assez grand, avec trois étages et un sous-sol. Il y avait la place pour accueillir douze ou treize personnes. Seth était fasciné par les salles de bain de style ancien dont la plupart n'avaient pas encore de douches. Il avait aussi déclaré, un peu en plaisantant : « Whoa ... Je peux emménager avec toi? »

C'était l'heure du dîner quand Seth avait finalement dû partir. Harry avait fait le déjeuner et ils s'étaient mis en face de la télévision, sur le ventre, à regarder un film que Seth aimait bien, remplis de coups de feu et de cris et de mort. C'était assez drôle pour Harry qui avait vu beaucoup de gens en train de mourir, de voir comment les scènes hollywoodiennes recréaient la mort.

« Très bien ... » Murmura Harry, semblant bouder pendant un moment, ce qui fit rire Seth. Un moment plus tard ils se séparèrent.

Paul et Sam montaient l'allée du Manoir Black quand quelqu'un sortit de la maison. C'était une grande personne et il agissait comme s'il avait le droit d'être là. Paul était surpris de constater que c'était Seth Clearwater, l'un des plus jeunes loups, il avait seize ans mais seulement treize quand il s'était transformé pour la première fois.

Lorsque qu'il les vit Seth couru vers eux.

«Ouf, murmura-t-il. Oh, hé! Gazouillait-il gaiement.

Paul plissa les yeux mais Sam le devança.

- Seth, que fais-tu ici?

- Oh, je viens de rendre visite à quelqu'un, dit Seth. Mais maintenant, je vais patrouiller tu sais, parce que c'est mon tour.

- Qui es-tu allé voir? demanda Paul, sa colère montant.

Seth leva les mains en signe de reddition.

- Calme-toi ! Mon ami. Harry. Il vient de s'installer ici et je l'ai rencontré hier. »

Paul voulut saisir Seth mais le garçon sauta loin de lui. Sam essaya d'intervenir mais maintenant, les deux autres se battaient et Paul n'était même pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il était si en colère mais il l'était, c'était encore son humeur qui avait eu raison de lui. Il se mit à trembler, Sam lui criait après et Seth se renfrogna mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire ce qu'il disait jusqu'à ce que tout d'un coup la porte de la maison claqua.

« HEY! » cria une voix.

Paul avait la respiration saccadée, son corps ne tremblait plus et il se tourna vers le son. Un garçon aux pieds nus avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts se tenait debout près d'eux maintenant, les mains sur les hanches et un regard mauvais sur le visage.

« Qui vous donne le droit de vous battre dans mon allée? demanda-t-il, mais personne ne répondit.

- Hé, je vous parle. Seth? Demanda-t-il en tapant du pied.

- Je...je, babillait Seth. Désolé, Harry, je ne voulais pas, Paul a perdu son sang-froid, il m'a donné le premier coup et je ne pouvais pas en rester là...

-Seth, mis en garde Sam, ayant le sentiment que le jeune garçon pourrait bien ruiner les chances de Paul avec ce garçon, parce que maintenant qu'il avait vu la manière dont Paul venait de cessé d'être en colère, il était sûr que cet Harry était l'imprégné de Paul.

- Vous, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils vers Sam.

- Ne lui dites pas d'arrêter de parler. Qui êtes-vous? En fait, je m'en fous. Allez-vous-en. Tous les deux. Viens ici, Seth, tu vas bien?

Paul regardait jalousement Seth suivre docilement Harry loin d'eux, de rassurer le garçon qu'il avait frappé. Et puis, d'une voix sombre, il dit à Sam :

- Je vais tuer ce gamin quand il sortira de la maison.

- Non, tu ne vas pas le faire, dit Sam, de cette voix d'alpha qui rendait impossible d'aller contre tout ce qu'il disait.

- Tu vas revenir avec moi et faire la patrouille de Seth car tu viens de perdre ton sang-froid pour des raisons tordues et franchement je suis fatigué de ça. Puis quand Seth reviendra tu iras lui faire des excuses et tu ne vas pas le toucher, puis tu rentreras à la maison et nous allons essayer à nouveau demain.

Et c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Paul se laissa tomber sur son lit tard dans la nuit, après avoir fait la patrouille de Seth. Patrouiller deux fois de suite n'était pas seulement une séance d'entraînement énorme mais c'était aussi très, très fatigant. Ses paupières lui criaient de dormir mais sa poitrine avait commencé à encore lui faire mal et cela était vraiment ennuyeux, vraiment. Il n'avait pas eu la chance de revenir en arrière et d'essayer à nouveau de parler à Harry, entre la double patrouille, son travail au garage (qui l'aidait à payer son appartement depuis que sa mère l'avait mis à la porte) et toutes les autres tâches en apparence simples qu'il devait faire chaque jour, il n'avait tout simplement pas assez de temps. Mais il voulait le voir à nouveau parce que maintenant l'imprégnation lui disait dans sa tête :

« C'est lui que tu aimes. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire à ce sujet. Arrête de le combattre. »

Et ce n'était pas vraiment difficile de cesser de se battre non plus, parce qu'Harry était ... incroyable. En tout cas, d'après ce que Paul avait vu, il était incroyable. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais pensé qu'il aimait les hommes, Harry était exactement parfait pour lui. Paul appuya ses mains sur ses yeux, essayant de chasser ces pensées de sa tête. Il était déjà assez mauvais que Leah et Embry aient vu tout ce qu'il avait pensé d'Harry, parce qu'il avait patrouillé avec Leah hier et avec Embry aujourd'hui. Et bientôt, sans aucun doute, toute la meute saurait que Paul avait « changé de bord ».

Après être resté dans son lit pendant une heure, Paul gémis et se redressa. Sachant qu'il ne serait pas capable de s'endormir il enfila des vêtements et sortit de sa chambre, marchant là où ses pieds le menaient.

Il se retrouva au restaurant, probablement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à Harry et c'était le premier endroit où il avait vu le garçon. Paul décida qu'il avait faim de toute façon, alors il entra et se rendit au comptoir.

Alors qu'il attendait Leah (qui avait délibérément ralenti quand elle avait vu Paul, juste pour l'agacer) qui terminait de donner sa commande, Paul regarda autour de lui. Il y avait quelques flics, venant de terminer leur travail, certains adolescents, un étudiant en train de réviser pour un test. Dans un coin, il aperçut une chevelure noire et en face de lui, Seth.

Il faillit laisser échapper un gémissement de mécontentement. Mais il le retint et à la place prit sa nourriture sur la table et demanda à Seth :

« Puis-je m'asseoir avec vous? »

Paul était entièrement préparé pour envoyer Seth dans le mur si le garçon lui répondait non mais les deux garçons à la table avaient juste rigolé comme un groupe d'écolières puis Seth glissa sur le banc afin de faire de la place pour Paul.

Un peu inquiet maintenant, Paul s'assit doucement et regarda le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Harry le regardait, un peu timidement d'après Paul, ses joues rosissant légèrement. Paul se trouva très attiré par lui mais ne le montra pas. Il tendit la main en faisant un sourire un peu forcé.

- Paul Walker.

La main d'Harry était petite et fraîche dans celle de Paul mais c'était agréable.

- Harry Potter, dit-il en reprenant rapidement sa main.

Paul entendis l'accent encore une fois et lâcha:

- Es-tu britannique?

- Anglais, corrigea Harry.

- Bien que je suppose que je suis britannique mais mon accent est anglais. »

Paul sourit un peu puis il commença à manger parce qu'il n'aimait pas la sensation au creux dans son ventre pour le moment. Cela n'était pas destiné à un garçon. Ces sentiments étaient réservés aux filles. Il était confus et ce n'était pas bon, surtout en face d'Harry.

«Alors, Paul, dit Seth et Paul n'aimait pas le ton de sa voix.

- Je vais enseigner à Harry comment nager. Peut-être demain. Tu veux venir?

Sans aucun doute, Leah avait laissé « échapper » que Paul s'était imprégné d'Harry.

- Euh ... murmura-t-il.

- Oh, en fait, Seth, commença Harry, J'ai oublié de te le dire mais je pars demain pour l'Angleterre.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Seth, faisant la moue. Pourquoi?

Harry haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise.

- Je vais euh ... aller rendre visite aux parents de Ginny. Demain c'est son anniversaire et nous allons tous ... le passer ensemble. »

Paul regarda les deux garçons, se demandant qui était Ginny et pourquoi elle était si importante. Mais Seth le regarda juste avec sympathie alors qu'Harry regardait son assiette, il y avait un hamburger avec deux bouchées prises et quelques frites en moins.

- Tu devrais manger, conseilla Seth, ne cherchant pas à renseigner Paul. Combien de temps vas-tu partir?

- Probablement quelques jours, je vais rester avec sa famille le premier jour, puis rendre visite à Teddy. Je t'ai parlé de Teddy et peut-être quelques amis, murmura Harry, en jouant avec ses frites. Après un moment, il enleva le pain de son hamburger et le grignota mais il ne semblait pas vraiment avoir faim et il retomba vite dans son assiette à nouveau.

-Je devrais y aller, marmonna-t-il enfin et Paul savait que la seule raison pour laquelle il partait était parce qu'il était là et qu'à cause de lui Seth avait posé une question difficile par accident et maintenant l'ambiance était ruinée.

- Au revoir! Gazouilla Seth en agitant la main. Appelle-moi quand tu reviendras, d'accord?

- Très bien, dit Harry, en agitant la main en retour et en partant, les doigts serrant une boîte en polystyrène avec ses restes dedans.

Paul s'installa en face de Seth lui jetant un regard un peu menaçant.

- Qui est Ginny? exigea-t-il immédiatement dès qu'Harry quitta la salle.

Seth agita ses sourcils.

- Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir?

Paul saisit la table pour éviter de s'énerver.

- J'ai dit, qui est Ginny?

Seth roula des yeux.

- L'ex-petite amie, d'Harry.

- Oh, se détendit Paul puis il se raidit à nouveau. Petite amie ? Je pensais qu'il était, qu'il aimait les gars et pourquoi doit-il rendre visite à son ex-petite amie pour son anniversaire?

Seth renifla.

- Si tu étais gentil peut-être qu'il te le dirait lui-même. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'est pas avec elle c'est parce qu'elle est morte.

Les épaules de Paul se détendirent un peu. Oh. Cela avait du sens.

- Et il n'a aimé personne depuis sa mort, de sorte que même si tu es, super impressionnant à ses yeux, tu n'as aucune chance, dit Seth voulant un peu agacer Paul. Aussi, j'espère que tu aimes les enfants parce que dès qu'il rendra la maison plus saine, il va adopter son filleul. Qui a deux ans.

-Teddy? Devina Paul.

- Bingo, sourit Seth.

- Putain, répondit Paul, la tête heurtant la table. Il ne voulait pas particulièrement d'enfant, en fait.

- Et il est aussi un insomniaque anorexique, continua Seth. Qui peut ou ne peut pas être admis à l'hôpital, si ses médecins pense qu'il est en assez bonne santé.

- Putain, répéta Paul plus fort, et re-cognant sa tête sur la table pour faire bonne mesure.

Bien qu'il était de tradition pour le loup d'inviter son imprégné au feu de joie pour la première fois, deux semaines après la première conversation avec Harry, le garçon avait été amené au feu de joie par Seth. Ce qui, bien sûr, ne plut pas du tout à Paul, il menaça Seth du regard mais Sam le garda à l'œil et Paul refusa de perdre son sang-froid.

Harry était tout simplement fasciné par les légendes. Depuis qu'il était rentré d'Angleterre, le garçon semblait encore plus petit et plus fragile qu'avant pour Paul, il lui semblait qu'un grain de sable serait suffisant pour briser le garçon aux cheveux de jais en deux. Mais son visage s'illuminait alors qu'il écoutait et il se recroquevilla dans le sable près du feu car la nuit était froide, même fin Août.

Lorsque le feu de joie se termina, Harry et Seth étaient hors de portée de voix de Paul. Seth avait l'air un peu contrarié et agitait ses bras comme il le faisait souvent pour faire valoir son point de vu. Les bras d'Harry étaient croisés. Il semblait à Paul qu'ils se disputaient alors il les rejoignit afin de venir en aide à Harry.

« Hey, s'exclame-t-il en mettant un bras autour des épaules d'Harry. Le garçon frissonna et s'arrêta immédiatement, il avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise et certainement déchiré entre s'écarter et rester là où il était. Il semblait que la chance était du côté de Paul cependant, parce que Harry décida de rester.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Paul dis-le lui, il ne peut pas retourner en Angleterre, cria Seth, les mains sur les hanches. C'était vraiment une habitude qu'il avait pris d'Harry parce que Seth n'avait jamais fait ça avant.

- Quoi? Tu vas retourner en Angleterre? Demanda Paul en arquant un sourcil curieux pour cacher sa panique. Si Harry s'éloignait ... il n'était même pas sûr de ce qui arrivait au loup et à son imprégné s'ils étaient séparés pendant longtemps.

- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était mon choix, souligna Harry. Y aller de mon plein gré permet d'économiser beaucoup de tracas. Et des tests pour décider si je suis sain d'esprit ou non.

Paul était perdu mais Seth le renseigna.

-Ses médecins ont décidé qu'il n'est pas en assez bonne santé pour vivre seul et il a donc été admis à l'hôpital jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse gagner au moins...

- Au moins vingt livres, dit Harry. Puis, en colère le garçon tira sa chemise par-dessus sa tête. Seth, tu peux compter mes côtes. J'en ai besoin. »

Paul était écœuré parce qu'Harry avait raison. Il pouvait voir chaque nervure et sur le dos du garçon on pouvait compter chaque vertèbre de la colonne vertébrale.

Seth avait tourné un peu au vert. Apparemment, il n'avait pas su que c'était aussi grave. Harry tira sur sa chemise mais elle était tordue et il avait l'air très en colère.

« Je pensais que tu mangeais, accusa Seth.

- Essaye de manger quand tout ce que tu vois est le sang et la mort, dit Harry en reculant, commençant à s'éloigner de Paul et Seth. Essaye de dormir quand tout ce que tu peux voir sont les visages des gens que tu connais qui ont été assassinés. Tes amis, ta famille et de parfaits étrangers. »

Et puis le garçon partit, sur la plage et dans les bois. Aussi maigre et maladif qu'il était, le gamin était tout de même rapide, pensa Paul.

Il se retourna et attrapa Seth par sa chemise.

« Dis-moi ce qui lui est arrivé. Dis-moi!

Seth se débattait.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas !»

Paul dégoûté, poussa Seth loin de lui et suivit Harry.

Mais le garçon avait déjà disparu, ce qui semblait insupportable à Paul, il faudrait des mois avant qu'ils ne le revoient.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

12 décembre 1999

Cher Harry,

J'ai entendu dire que tu faisais de ton mieux et qu'ils pourront te laisser sortir de l'hôpital bientôt. Nous sommes tristes de te voir comme ça mais c'est vraiment pour ton bien. Cela nous a tellement fait peur quand Ron a reçu le hibou disant que tu avais été admis à l'hôpital, parce que nous étions sûrs que quelqu'un t'avait attaqué.

Je suis désolé que nous ne t'ayons pas écrit ou rendu visite mais les guérisseurs étaient surs que si nous le faisions, tu pourrais rechuter. Maintenant que tu es de nouveau stable, nous sommes en mesure de t'écrire mais nous ne pouvons pas encore venir te voir.

Molly dit que tu pourras rester au Terrier quand tu seras libéré ou tu pourrais rester avec nous. Il n'est pas recommandé que tu vives seul ... Mais personne ne peut vraiment t'arrêter, je suppose.

Nous espérons avoir de tes nouvelles bientôt,

Avec amour,

Hermione.

17 décembre 1999

Harry,

Hermione pensait que tu devrais savoir que Bellatrix Lestrange s'est échappée d'Azkaban. Ils renforcent la surveillance de ta chambre d'hôpital en ajoutant des gardes supplémentaires.

Ron

24 décembre 1999

Cher Harry,

Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils ne te laissent pas rentrer à la maison pour Noël! C'est idiot si tu me demandes. Passer du temps avec tes proches te ferait du bien! C'est comme si tu étais un enfant qui a fait quelque chose de mal.

Nous t'avons tous envoyé nos cadeaux de Noël et j'ai été choisi pour te les transmettre et te remercier pour tes cadeaux, je suppose que tu les as commandés par hibou et nous avons beaucoup de mal à attendre pour les ouvrir!

Joyeux Noël, Harry.

Avec amour,

Hermione.

31 décembre 1999

Harry était recroquevillé sur le côté dans le lit d'hôpital, les yeux grands ouverts mais sans rien voir. Il y avait une constante douleur dans sa poitrine, une douleur aiguë, quelque chose qui le faisait grimacer à chaque fois qu'il bougeait mais les guérisseurs avaient dit qu'il n'avait aucun problème. Il détestait cet endroit où tout était faux, où il n'avait rien, où la douleur dans son cœur était liée à des problèmes mentaux causés par le syndrome de stress post-traumatique qu'il n'avait pas mais ils le contredisaient toujours de toute façon.

Il avait envisagé de s'enfuir à plusieurs reprises depuis qu'il était dans cet endroit mais avait réussi à se convaincre que c'était pour son bien. Maintenant, cela faisait des mois qu'il était là et il avait gagné plusieurs livres, assez pour couvrir ses côtes presque complètement. Il était prêt à rentrer à la maison. Il avait même bien dormi de nouveau! Mais depuis que Bellatrix s'était échappé d'Azkaban, il y avait des gardes autour de sa chambre 24 heures par jour. Ils avaient également pris sa baguette, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas se battre. Il pouvait toujours se changer en animagus, mais il n'aimait pas l'utiliser quand il était sous-alimenté parce que le sentiment de sa peau d'animal le collant ainsi lui avait fait se sentir vraiment mal à l'aise. Mais il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais aller au-delà des gardiens de cette façon non plus. Il n'aimait pas vraiment sa forme d'animagus, pas du tout en fait, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie sous cette forme. Et si on était trop blessé, il fallait parfois changer de forme et redevenir humain.

Son guérisseur apporta un plateau de nourriture pour lui. Cela signifiait qu'il était l'heure du déjeuner et que son guérisseur allait s'asseoir et regarder Harry manger chaque miette avant de s'en aller.

Harry commença à grignoter. Il pouvait prendre aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait, aussi longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fini le guérisseur ne bougeait pas. Une fois il avait pris quatre heures pour manger un repas complet mais il ne le referait plus, il avait compris que plus il traînait à manger, plus il serait longtemps ici. C'était difficile d'avaler à cause de cette douleur dans sa poitrine. Mais il ne le dirait pas.

«Guérisseur, marmonna Harry lorsque son sandwich avait à moitié disparu. Si vous ne me laissez pas partir avant minuit, je partirais de toute façon.

Il avait déjà dit des choses comme ça avant mais cette fois-ci il était sérieux. Le guérisseur pu le sentir au ton de sa voix et hocha lentement la tête.

« Je ne le recommande pas, soupira le guérisseur Jones. Mais je suppose qu'il est temps pour vous de revenir à la réalité. J'aurai votre baguette lorsque vous aurez terminé de déjeuner et puis vous serez libre de partir. »

C'est ainsi que Harry se retrouva à l'extérieur du Terrier, debout dans la neige éclatante, l'après-midi était presque passé. Il était un peu instable surtout parce qu'il faisait très froid, un peu parce que la douleur s'étendait désormais à ses cuisses mais sinon, il était bien. Ses vêtements étaient seulement un peu trop grands maintenant mais Harry savait qu'il ne ferait jamais le même poids qu'avant.

Il frappa trois fois avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il avait un accès libre au Terrier maintenant mais il avait toujours frappé de toute façon, parce qu'il avait l'habitude. Les gens dans la salle de séjour, ce qui était en face de la porte, levèrent les yeux.

Et puis, il fut passé en douceur d'une paire de bras à l'autre comme s'il était une poupée fragile et qu'il serait de retour à l'hôpital s'ils mentionnaient le mot «nourriture» ou quoi que ce soit de comestible. Il avait eu une sensation acide dans le creux de son estomac quand Molly avait mentionné le déjeuner, il lui a dit qu'il avait déjà mangé et personne ne l'a cru.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Ils agissaient comme si c'était de sa faute si avant il ne pouvait pas manger parce qu'il voyait les images horribles de choses qu'on ne devrait jamais pensé. Ils agissaient comme s'il était une plume qui pourrait se plier, se casser et être emportée par le vent.

Il était en colère.

Il voulait sortir, immédiatement.

Mais il resta pendant deux ou trois heures, grignotant une crêpe aux bleuets et buvant du thé afin qu'ils soient tous satisfaits.

Puis il fila chez Andromeda où il était beaucoup plus heureux d'être choyé et de pleurer au lieu d'avoir les épaules doucement serrées et des regards sympathiques au Terrier. Son filleul était là aussi, très heureux de s'asseoir sur les genoux de son parrain, en disant: «Unc 'Howie! Pokies Pas plus! »

1 janvier 2000

Le lendemain matin il se réveilla sur le canapé, recroquevillé avec Teddy. Ils s'étaient apparemment endormi hier soir après le dîner léger qu'Andromeda avait préparé, des nouilles avec du bœuf assaisonné, c'était plutôt délicieux après la nourriture de l'hôpital et Harry savait qu'Andromeda avait été heureuse de lui avoir préparé un repas qu'il n'avait jamais mangé avant. La douleur avait réduit mais elle était toujours là.

Au petit déjeuner, Andromeda souleva la question de la tutelle de Teddy.

« Tonks et Remus voulait que tu veilles sur lui s'il leur arrivait quelque chose, commença Andromeda. Je l'ai pris parce qu'il était mon petit-fils et ... eh bien, honnêtement, tu n'étais pas bien. Mais maintenant, je pense que tu devrais le prendre. »

Harry secoua rapidement la tête d'avant en arrière, son appétit immédiatement ruiné. Il ne savait pas comment s'occuper d'un enfant et il n'osait pas tout bousiller.

« Andy, vous avez fait un excellent travail. Je peux à peine me tenir en vie, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je peux prendre soin d'un enfant en bas âge?

Elle le foudroya du regard et il grimaça un peu, pris un peu de sa saucisse afin de ne pas la regarder.

- Harry James, dit-elle et il savait que c'était pire quand elle disait ses deux premiers noms. Tu es en bonne santé maintenant. Tu manges, tu vois? Et je n'ai même pas besoin de te le rappeler. Tu peux le faire. Et je suis trop vieille pour prendre soin d'un enfant. J'ai fait les formulaires de tutelle, ils seront là à midi. Et tu les signeras, tu m'entends? »

17 décembre 1999

Le bruit de huit loups géants qui courraient vers quelque chose qui sentaient incroyablement fort l'eau de javel résonnait à travers la forêt. Les branches cassées s'enfonçaient dans la peau épaisse et créaient des entailles qui saignaient pour seulement une minute avant de guérir. La fourrure était arrachée, laissant des taches chauves mais seulement pendant quelques minutes, puis elles étaient à nouveau recouvertes de fourrure. Une paire d'yeux voyait que l'ensemble des huit loups avaient leurs esprits connectés et c'était vertigineux et déroutant mais ô combien clair en même temps.

Paul pu voir ce qui était en face de lui mais seulement parce que ses camarades de meute couraient avec lui, il savait grâce à leurs esprits à quoi ressemblait ce qui était en face d'eux. Il y avait quelque chose à La Push qui ne devrait pas être là.

Puis Jacob envoya un hurlement court comme le protocole le voulait avant de partir après le vampire. Collin, dont la mère ne savait pas qu'il était un loup, couru le rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard puis les dix loups se retrouvèrent au complet, pratiquement impossibles à arrêter.

Il y a deux ans quand les Volturi avaient décidé d'en avoir après Renesmée, de plus en plus de loups s'étaient transformés. Une bonne quarantaine, tout enfant mâle avec le gène s'était inévitablement changé en loup. Mais une fois l'odeur des vampires disparue, les enfants avaient perdu la capacité de se transformer et ne se souvenaient même pas qu'ils ne l'aient jamais eue. C'était assez bizarre mais peut-être que seulement dix loup étaient nécessaires pour défendre la réserve.

_À droite_, pensa Jacob, s'arrêtant et changeant de direction. _Quelque chose est là_.

Il était encore à quelques milliers de kilomètres d'eux mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ils purent tous sentir ce qu'il sentait en raison de leur lien d'esprit.

C'était comme si des bidons entiers d'eau de javel avaient été versés sur toute une partie de la forêt, une clairière assez grande. Mais cela voudrait dire que des dizaines de vampires se trouvaient dans cette clairière et ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Quelqu'un patrouillait dans ces bois toutes les heures depuis six mois.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Mais Jacob recula sous le choc et la peur et ils virent tous l'impossible : une clairière pleine de beaux corps pâle autour de deux personnes. Un vampire mâle te une femme, elle était enveloppée d'une lueur jaune-orangée mais bien humaine. Alors que Jacob regardait, l'un des vampires se jeta sur la femme mais quand il toucha un bouclier miroita, ses doigts roussirent comme s'il s'était brûlé et il cria vraiment fort.

_Sainte Mère de Dieu_, pensa Leah. _C'est ... c'est une sorcière_.

_Je vous remercie, Capitaine Évidence_, ricana Jacob. _Donne-moi juste une seconde ... que je les compte. .._

C'était plus que ce qu'ils avaient jamais vus, même quand les Volturi étaient à Forks et c'était incroyable mais il n'y avait pas de doute à ce sujet :

Aucun de ces vampires n'était un nouveau-né.

_Cinquante-quatre_, Jacob eut le souffle coupé. _Oh mon dieu. Ce n'est ... pas bon._

_Je vous remercie, Capitaine Évidence_, grogna Leah sarcastiquement.

_Contacte les Cullen_, ordonna Sam à Jacob. _Nous avons besoin d'une rencontre neutre pour savoir quoi faire._

1 janvier 2000

La maison des Cullen était transformée. Sans jeu de mots, toute la meute ainsi que plusieurs membres nouvellement transformés et la famille Cullen étaient tous entassés dans le salon, discutant de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Esmée était un ravis d'avoir quelqu'un pour qui cuisiner de nouveau parce que Renesmée ne mangeait pas beaucoup de nourriture humaine.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas vu ce qui arrivait? demanda Sam à Alice.

La salle se tut un instant avant qu'Alice ne lui répondit:

- Je ne vois pas tout vous savez et ma vision de la Push est troublé à cause des loups.

Sam hocha lentement la tête et dit à Carlisle :

- Honnêtement, je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont nous n'avons pas pu le voir avant. Nous avons au moins deux d'entre nous qui font des patrouilles à toutes les heures de la journée. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est la première fois où nous les avons sentis et c'était seulement le parfum d'un seul vampire et il nous a conduits au reste.

- C'était dingue, confirma Jacob. Ils étaient tous là mais c'était le seul endroit où ils avaient été car il n'y avait pas leur odeur sur les sentiers ni sur les arbres, rien. Et puis l'humaine ... Oh mon dieu, c'était comme si elle brillait d'une lueur jaune ou orange et lorsque l'un des vampires a essayé de se jeter sur elle, la lueur lui a brûlé les doigts. C'était ...dingue, répéta-t-il.

Emmett blanchi.

- C'est une humaine qui a fait cela?

- Eh bien, son cœur battait et elle agissait un peu comme un être humain, Sam hocha la tête. Mais ... c'était bizarre. Elle était folle ou quelque chose, elle avait un regard sauvage. Comme si elle n'était pas dans sa propre tête et se fichait de ce qui se passait.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelque chose comme ça. Edward arqua un sourcil, évidemment il lisait dans les pensées de chacun. Il avait l'air déchiré entre les croire et les appeler tous des menteurs.

-C'est incroyablement suspect, si vous me demandez. Ils ne peuvent pas tous apparaître comme par magie, non?

Mais c'était exactement ce qui s'était passé même si aucun d'entre eux ne le savais encore.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

2 janvier 2000

Harry vacilla, chancelant, un bambin dormant sur sa hanche. Sa poitrine lui faisait terriblement mal mais il avait connu pire alors il essaya de l'ignorer (tout en se demandant ce que cela pourrait bien être). Il blinda son filleul avec une quantité incroyable de vêtements pour ne pas qu'il n'ait froid à cause de la neige. Ce n'était pas exactement sûr de transplaner avec des enfants en bas âge, même endormis, en particulier lorsque vous prévoyiez de sauter l'étang, pour ainsi dire. Alors Harry avait décidé d'aller au Ministère de la Magie où un portoloin international avait été mis en place et prêt à les emmener en Amérique.

Teddy n'était jamais sorti d'Angleterre, juste une fois pour aller en Ecosse voir le Monument commémoratif de guerre quand il n'était encore qu'un bébé. Andromeda avait détesté et avait juré de ne jamais y revenir mais Harry y allait tous les 3 mai, surtout parce que c'était ce que l'on attendait de lui mais en partie parce qu'il s'était senti obligé de rencontrer les familles de ces héros qui étaient morts. Donc, c'était une première pour le petit garçon d'aller à l'étranger où il ne connaissait personne, sauf Harry. Peut-être qu'il y avait d'autres enfants à La Push qui voudraient jouer avec Teddy? Harry ne savait pas trop comment ça marchait mais quand il était plus jeune, Pétunia avait toujours organisé des fêtes pour Dudley. Peut-être que Harry pouvait le faire aussi ...

L'atrium avait toujours était luxueux mais maintenant il l'était encore plus. Il y avait une nouvelle statue en or et en bronze représentant un groupe de créatures: un sorcier, un centaure, un Elfe de maison, un lutin, un loup-garou, un vampire et un moldu. Il y avait aussi une fée mais elle était tombée et les sculpteurs en faisaient une nouvelle.

Il était assez tard donc il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens dans l'atrium mais ça n'empêchait pas son cœur de battre lourdement. Il n'aimait pas le Ministère, pas même maintenant qu'il y avait un ministre digne de confiance. Il était trop corrompu, l'avait blessé trop souvent, pour ne pas mentionner que son parrain était mort il y a plusieurs années ici-même et n'avait eu son nom blanchit que des années après. Toutes ces raisons expliquaient qu'il n'avait pas voulu devenir Auror. Les Aurors étaient, bien sûr, un groupe géré par le gouvernement, de sorte qu'ils étaient liés au Ministère et c'était juste quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer.

(Sans compter qu'il était fatigué des combats et n'avait pas passé l'examen psychique quand Ron l'y avait traîné. Il était toujours marqué par la guerre comme il l'avait été quelques jours seulement après la bataille finale) ...

«Eh bien », dit une voix près de lui et Harry leva les yeux et resta sous le choc de voir Draco Malfoy à côté de lui.

Il n'y avait plus d'animosité entre le blond et lui depuis quelques années maintenant. C'est principalement parce qu'ils avaient vécu un terrible accident ensemble, en fait, ça n'avait pas été vraiment terrifiant comme il avait semblé au début. Ils s'étaient disputés durant un cours de potions (heureusement Slughorn était l'enseignement et n'avait pas de préférence sinon Harry aurait eu un millier d'heures de colle de la part de Rogue) lorsque Draco avait essayé d'arracher les queues de rats des mains d'Harry. Elles avaient glissaient dans le chaudron qui avait ensuite explosé sur eux. Lorsque les brûlures et ecchymoses avait été guéries, Madame Pomfresh avait pu voir qu'ils avaient muté, leurs oreilles avaient grandis et une queue avait poussé dans leur dos.

Ce n'était pas si mal, après un peu de temps, sachant que Snape, Pomfresh et Slughorn (qui étaient vraiment contrarié) essayaient tous de trouver un remède pour eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas simplement enlevaient leurs membres en trop parce que les queues étaient attachés à leur épine dorsale, ce qui aurait pu (au mieux) les laissaient paralysés de la tête aux pieds.

Après une longue période (six ou sept mois) un remède avait été trouvé mais aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment voulu retourner à leur guerre habituelle. Ils avaient réalisé à quel point ils étaient enfantins. Et ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient vraiment quelque chose à se reprocher, finalement.

« Oh, salut, murmura Harry en transférant Teddy sur son autre hanche.

- Viens, répondit Draco en prenant Harry par le coude et en le trainant pratiquement vers le côté de l'atrium et dans une antichambre. Tu n'as pas entendu?

- Entendu quoi? lui demanda Harry, occupé à enlever sa couche à Teddy. Il allait avoir vite chaud dans cette salle.

- Bellatrix Lestrange, murmura Draco exaspéré. Elle s'est échappée de prison. »

Harry arqua un sourcil mais même maintenant, il sentait son sang se glacer à ce nom. Il essaya de jouer à l'indifférent mais à l'intérieur, il sentait une haine froide pour la femme qui lui avait fait tellement de mal... et n'avait même pas reçu le baiser des détraqueurs ou autre chose à Azkaban. Les détraqueurs n'étaient même plus là, ils avaient à peu près tous disparu, il n'y avait que des gardes humains maintenant, ce qui était sans doute la cause de son évasion. Cela faisait flamber la colère d'Harry qu'elle, et tous les autres meurtriers n'aient jamais eu d'autre sanction qu'Azkaban.

«Eh bien, murmura Harry. Si je la trouve avant que les Aurors ne le fasse tu pourras parier ton cul qu'ils ne vont jamais la retrouver.

Draco savait mieux que quiconque comment Harry se sentait. Elle avait tué sa mère, sa propre sœur. En face de Draco, en plus. Harry allait se venger, même si pour ça il devait aller en prison.

-Ah! Voilà! Dit un homme à la porte. J'ai votre portoloin, tenez le fermement car il partira dès que je dirais les mots!

- Bye », murmura doucement Draco mais il y avait une sorte de vicieux espoir dans ses yeux qu'Harry retrouverait Bellatrix Lestrange avant les Aurors.

Harry s'empara du Porteloin et resserra son emprise sur l'enfant dans ses bras. Fermant les yeux, il entendit l'homme dire quelque chose et puis il tourna.

Paul, qui marchait le long de la lisière de la forêt avec Sam et Jared s'arrêta soudainement alors que sa respiration se saccadait. Il sera sa poitrine, parce qu'il y avait un sentiment qui l'étouffait, remplaçant les douleurs aiguës qui indiquaient qu'Harry était beaucoup trop loin et il ne pouvait plus respirer. Jared et Sam le regardait avec de grands yeux alors que pendant une seconde, Paul resta bouche bée comme un poisson et puis tout à coup retrouva sa capacité de respirer. Il n'y avait plus de douleur dans sa poitrine maintenant, juste une sensation d'être serré. Paul savait ce que cela signifiait: Harry était de retour.

« Il est de retour », dit simplement Paul à Sam mais un grand sourire se forma sur son visage. Très vite, il le couvrit, cachant son embarras tandis que les trois hommes continuaient de marcher le long de la forêt. Ils se dirigeaient vers la forêt pour s'entretenir avec les Cullen une seconde fois. La tension était élevée parmi les loups en raison de l'énorme quantité de vampires sur leur territoire. Tellement que s'ils entendaient quelque chose derrière eux et qu'ils savaient que ce n'était pas un des leur, ils attaquaient directement. Ils ne se posaient pas de questions car c'était littéralement une question de vie ou de mort quand ils avaient affaire à des vampires.

« Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu te sois imprégné d'un garçon, ricana Jared malicieusement.

Paul leva les yeux. Le sujet « Harry » avait été plutôt délicat pour lui au début mais après tout il avait déjà enduré des moqueries et il s'en était remis.

- Ouais, eh bien on ne peut rien y faire. Je suis juste content qu'il soit de retour.

- Quel âge a-t-il? Fredonna Jared.

Paul pencha la tête.

- Dix-neuf ans, je pense. Presque vingt. J'ai pensé qu'il avait quinze ans au début mais Seth me dit le contraire.

- Seth?

- Ils sont amis, grommela Paul en fronçant le nez.

- Sois gentil », l'averti Sam en roulant des yeux alors qu'il les conduisait à la clairière. Seth était visiblement secoué, pas de colère mais d'excitation. Paul savait, instinctivement, que Harry avait en quelque sorte contacté Seth, si le garçon savait que l'imprégné de Paul était de retour. Paul savait aussi que Seth serait probablement chez Harry dès que la réunion serait terminée.

Paul grogna faiblement et Seth le regarda avec des yeux brillants.

« -Paul!

- Seth, murmura Paul de sa voix profonde.

- Non, Paul, écoute. Harry va bien à nouveau! Gazouilla Seth, rebondissant sur ses orteils comme s'il était un kangourou. Deux ans d'âge mental alors qu'il semblait presque entièrement adulte (mais qui n'avait en fait que seize ans)

Paul arqua un sourcil.

- Je sais. Il est de retour.

- Non, je veux dire, soupira Seth. Tu te souviens que je t'avais dit qu'il aurait la garde de son filleul quand il serait de nouveau en bonne santé?

- Ouais, et alors?

- Eh bien, il a la garde de son filleul! S'excita Seth.

Paul s'arrêta, fronça le nez et gémit bruyamment. Il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir d'enfant. Et maintenant, il devrait passer du temps avec un enfant et Seth s'il voulait passer du temps avec son empreinte.

- Putain, murmura Paul tandis que les Cullen apparaissaient.

Emmett le regarda, amusé.

- Très bien, alors...

- Il vient d'avoir une mauvaise nouvelle, informa Seth, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres alors que Paul lui envoya un coup mais il le manqua de peu. Il ne s'attendait pas à un deuxième coup de poing, qui le frappa dans les côtes, le faisant tomber sur le sol. Il se releva, la mine renfrognée puis le frappa à son tour.

- Stop, grogna Sam de sa voix d'alpha. Bien qu'ils aient pu continuer si leurs volontés étaient assez fortes, aucun loup n'était assez stupide pour aller contre les ordres de son alpha et donc ils s'arrêtèrent. Seth essuya un peu de sang de sa lèvre.

- Paul, combien de fois dois-je te dire que tu feras encore une double patrouille ? Avec Jacob et Embry, et Seth ... arrête de le provoquer, la prochaine tu en feras une aussi.

Paul ne réagit pas aux paroles de Sam. Au lieu de cela, il ricana en regardant Seth.

- Tu restes loin de lui, tu m'entends?

- Tu ne peux pas me forcer à rester loin de mes amis, dit Seth, le défiant du regard. Il ne se souciait pas de faire une double patrouille. Il ne t'aime pas comme toi, crois-moi, j'ai essayé de le faire venir vers toi.

Les yeux de Paul se rétrécirent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

- Cette nuit-là avant l'anniversaire de son ex-petite amie, tu te souviens? Ouais, on riait quand tu t'es assis parce que je venais de lui dire que tu l'aimais.

- Tu as fait quoi? Rugit Paul en se jetant sur Seth. Les Cullen, debout au bord de la clairière, étaient totalement confus.

- Hey! Leah gronda, en essayant de les séparer. Ne frappe pas ton propre frère, idiot! »

Elle rejoignit la lutte et tous les trois roulaient sur le terrain maintenant. Le bruit de la chair contre la chair pouvait s'entendre et les grognements de douleur alors que les poings retentissaient en rencontrant le ventre, le nez, les mâchoires, quoi que ce soit d'accessible.

Sam, Jacob, Emmett et Jasper firent cesser le combat. Sam était plus en colère que jamais, son corps tremblait alors qu'il essayait de se calmer.

« Vous deux, murmura-t-il d'une voix calme, mortelle. Jusqu'à ce que vous arrangiez vos querelles, vous irez tous les deux patrouiller, toutes les heures.

- Quoi? cria Seth, assis sur ses genoux.

- Je vous avais prévenu! grogna Sam, Seth frappa de nouveau sur le sol. Je vous avais prévenu tous les deux, je vous ai mis en garde des dizaines de fois. Peut-être que patrouiller sur notre territoire vous rappellera pourquoi nous sommes camarades de meute en premier lieu. Excusez-vous, écoutez la réunion puis vous irez patrouiller.

- Mais qu'en est-il... Commença Paul.

- Non, grogna Sam. Aucun de vous n'ira voir Harry jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez vous entendre. Si vous voulez agir comme des enfants de trois ans, alors je vous traiterais comme tel. Allez. »

Paul et Seth rejoignirent la meute. Ils étaient sombres et ne voulaient regarder aucun d'entre eux, même si, Paul le savait, ils étaient tous sans aucun doute en train de se réjouir d'être dispensés de patrouille.

_Si une nuit de patrouille est mauvaise, pensait Paul, deux nuits de patrouille sont terribles, comment étais-je censé survivre, qui sait combien de jours et de nuits de patrouille je vais devoir faire?_

Patrouiller était toujours affreux. Vous aviez à contourner toute la forêt, en s'assurant qu'aucun vampire n'était dans la région, chaque heure pendant douze heures. Les patrouillent se faisaient le plus souvent avec des gens avec qui on s'entendait bien. Ses partenaires préférés étaient Jared, Sam et Leah mais il n'avait jamais été avec Seth avant. Et maintenant, il fallait qu'il patrouille avec l'idiot pour peut-être des semaines. Toutes les heures.

_Je ne vais pas survivre à ça._


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

15 janvier 2000

Ils ne le savaient pas mais Harry Potter avait peu de temps à leur consacrer. Entre s'occuper d'un enfant en bas âge (ce qui remplissait déjà son emploi du temps de façon conséquente), essayer de comprendre ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie et de ne pas oublier de manger (son horloge était maintenant enchantée pour le lui rappeler), il était toujours très occupé. Au moment où il avait installé Teddy au Manoir Black, Paul et Seth étaient usés physiquement au point que le temps entre les patrouilles était, de toute façon, consacré à dormir

Harry, sa main tenant fermement celle de Teddy, marchait sur le trottoir. Le petit garçon l'avait supplié d'aller dehors dans la neige depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à La Push, mais c'était la première occasion qu'ils avaient eu depuis que Teddy était au Manoir Black. Harry avait décidé qu'il devait s'harnacher au nettoyage de la maison avec plus de détermination. Il avait déjà débarrassé les planchers des dernières traces de saleté, brûlé les emblèmes de Serpentard sur les murs, brisé l'horloge de grand-mère qui aimait verser de l'eau bouillante sur les gens qui passaient à côté, s'était débarrassé des dernières têtes d'elfe de maison (cela semblait être une tradition au sein de la famille Black) et s'était même aventuré dans le sous-sol. La théière à brûler s'était jetée sur lui quatre fois avant qu'il ne soit en mesure de la retirer de la plate-forme et il avait eu les mains presque coupées par une paire de menottes maudites et il était sûr qu'il y avait un squelette dans le placard ... littéralement. Mais il avait nettoyé le sol et maintenant la maison était assez sûre pour s'y promener avec Teddy.

Non pas qu'Harry aimait traîner de toute façon. Teddy était principalement limité aux deux premiers étages, les portes du sous-sol étaient maintenant enchantées de façon à ce qu'elles ne laissent passer que les personnes âgées d'au moins onze ans, tout comme les escaliers du troisième étage. Le troisième étage n'était pas vraiment dangereux, il n'était tout simplement pas encore terminé, Harry avait commencé à redécorer la maison et le troisième étage était l'endroit où il avait commencé, il n'y avait plus qu'un tapis, des pots de peinture, des marteaux et des clous avec une perceuse, une échelle, _et cætera_. Quand il finira, il compte démolir la plupart des murs pour en faire une bibliothèque. Il y aura une salle de bains, une cheminée dans le milieu de la pièce entourée de fauteuils confortables, il avait également prévu de poser des étagères sur les murs, qui seraient ensuite remplies à craquer de livres. Ce n'était pas tout ce qu'il avait prévu, il prévoyait d'ériger plusieurs murs qui serviraient également d'étagère, venant de la base principale puis formant une sorte de modèle de moulinet.

Une chose qu'il avait remarquée était que chaque bibliothèque avait des livres noirs... et vraiment beaucoup. Certains traitaient des arts sombres mais il y avait aussi des livres sur les animagus, la Métamorphose, la Magie élémentaire et des dizaines d'autres Magies avec lesquelles on nait ou encore certaines qu'on doit travailler quotidiennement pour vraiment les maîtriser. Espérons que quand il aura fini il y aura assez de place pour tous les livres de toutes les bibliothèques, mais il devrait renforcer le plancher parce qu'il était sûr que tous ces livres pèseraient très lourd.

Ils marchaient sur le trottoir, lui et Teddy. Teddy ressemblait à une grande guimauve bleue mais Harry trouvait ça plutôt mignon. Il avait été inquiet que Teddy n'attrape froid mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas le laisser avoir suffisamment chaud pour transpirer. C'était à éviter mais il ne se rappelait pas pourquoi. Alors le garçon trottinait le long du trottoir, riant parce qu'il se dandinait comme un pingouin, il avait chaud mais pas trop.

« Que devrions-nous faire aujourd'hui, Teddy? demanda Harry rhétoriquement. Son filleul connaissait beaucoup de mots et se plaisait à les utiliser mais ils n'avaient pas toujours de sens.

-Faut-il aller manger?

- Manger! applaudi Teddy, vacillant et chutant dans la neige. Il leva les yeux vers Harry, il semblait lui demander : « qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer? » puis se débattit pour essayer de se libérer de la neige. En le voyant commencer à se débattre, Harry tira le garçon, roucoulant et lui disant que tout allait bien.

Teddy, surpris, cligna des yeux vers son parrain puis se calma, oubliant l'incident immédiatement. Harry était amusé, cependant il saura qu'à l'avenir il devra éviter de le faire marcher trop près de la neige.

- Nous avons besoin de te trouver des amis, n'est-ce pas? demanda doucement Harry en entrant dans la salle du restaurant. Il leur commanda à manger et la femme derrière le comptoir (qui semblait toujours travailler) le regarda longuement et durement.

- Êtes-vous Harry Potter? demanda-t-elle sa typique voix rugueuse.

Harry la regarda, surpris.

- Euh... oui... comment avez-vous ..?

- Leah Clearwater. Je suis la sœur aînée de Seth, dit-elle sèchement.

- Écoutez, lui et Paul Walker se sont disputés donc ils ne sont pas autorisés à voir leurs amis en ce moment, jusqu'à ce que leur punition soit terminée. Je pensais seulement que vous devriez savoir que Seth ne vous ignore pas à dessein.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Je vous remercie de me le dire, Mademoiselle Clearwater. J'espère que cela ira mieux.

Leah pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête, glissant la nourriture vers lui. Apparemment, elle était au courant de son trouble de l'alimentation car elle hésita, puis dit:

- C'est bien de vous voir en meilleure santé. »

Harry lui fit un bref sourire et la remercie encore une fois.

20 janvier 2000

Paul était à moitié endormi. Il trébucha en marchant sur son propre pied, tombant tête la première dans la boue. Seth ne se moqua pas de lui parce que quelques minutes auparavant il avait fait la même chose. Ils se dirigeaient vers la clairière où ils avaient rencontré les Cullen. Juste à l'extérieur, il enfila son pantalon. Il aimait la façon dont il sentait la neige sous ses pieds, même si elle fondait quand elle rentrait en contact avec sa peau. Le froid vif le réveilla un peu. Cela faisait dix-huit jours qu'il ne dormait presque pas mais aujourd'hui était le dernier, Sam l'avait dit et cela signifiait qu'il pourrait bientôt aller voir Harry!

Les Cullen étaient déjà là mais lui et Seth furent les premiers loups. Paul se frotta les yeux avec lassitude. Il savait qu'il avait l'air un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, surtout à cause du manque de sommeil mais aussi parce que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Harry et maintenant la sensation d'oppression dans sa poitrine commençait à lui faire vraiment mal, ça avait commencé à le faire souffrir comme s'il était à des milliers de kilomètres de lui alors qu'il n'était pas loin. Il savait qu'il était à La Push parce que Leah lui avait dit qu'il avait été au restaurant, il y prenait presque toujours le déjeuner là-bas maintenant, lui avait-elle dit.

« Hey, bailla Seth en faisant un signe de mains aux Cullen.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous? ricana Emmett.

- Ben, patrouiller toutes les heures, tous les jours, pendant dix-huit jours, ça fatigue. Ça fait partie de notre punition, répondit Seth en roulant des épaules.

- C'est cruel, Bella fronça le nez.

Paul n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Bella, parce qu'il pensait qu'elle agissait comme si elle savait tout.

- C'est ce qui arrive quand vous n'écoutez pas votre alpha, répondit Paul. Nous connaissons tous les conséquences. Si nous nous comportons bien alors tout ira pour le mieux. »

Le reste des loups arriva rapidement, formant une longue ligne horizontale, comme la dernière fois. Sam commença la réunion dès qu'il arriva, entrant dans les détails des dernières nouvelles. La folle était réapparue dans la clairière. Une des personnes semblait toujours être la même personne, sans nom, non décrite, c'était simplement «le garçon». Il était ce qu'ils visaient et honnêtement Paul se sentait mal pour lui. Concentrer la colère de cinquante-deux vampires (deux avait été tués par la folle) n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

« Nous avons donc besoin de les faire sortir, chantonna Emmett en se frottant les mains.

- Fun, fun. Mais est-on suffisant?

- J'en doute, nous avons eu de la chance la dernière fois, répondit Sam. J'ai attendu qu'un peu plus de garçons avec le gène se transforme, de plus il semble que Cole Dane ai les symptômes mais à part ça, on est seulement quinze. »

Seules cinq autres personnes s'étaient transformées, même s'il y avait une cinquantaine de vampires qui menaçaient la ville. C'était comme si la réserve ne pouvait reconnaître la menace. C'en était presque triste.

« Pouvez-vous faire appel à d'autres vampires? demanda Paul.

- Non, répondit Carlisle. Faire appel à notre espèce risquerait d'alerter les Volturi et c'est la dernière chose dont nous ayons besoin, c'est leur rappeler notre existence.

- C'est vrai, Sam hocha la tête. Eh bien ... nous pourrions utiliser certaines des créatures des mythes ?

Paul regarda Sam, un sourcil arqué.

- Tu ne crois même pas aux mythes.

- À certains d'entre eux. Sam roula des yeux. Je crois à l'un d'eux sur les Sorciers.

- Les Sorciers? Se moqua Rosalie.

- Hey, dit Jacob en la pointant du doigt. S'il y a des loups garous, des vampires et des métamorphes dans ce monde, pourquoi ne peut-il pas y avoir des Sorciers?

- Parce que la magie n'existe pas », répondit Rosalie, le nez plissé comme si elle pensait que cette simple idée était ridicule.

C'est à ce moment précis que quelque chose vint s'écraser dans les arbres, courant à une vitesse qu'un être humain n'était pas censé pouvoir atteindre. Il était svelte, beau et ça puait l'eau de javel.

Cinq minutes plus tard il était mort, il n'y aurait plus que 51 vampires à combattre maintenant.

To be continued...

Encore merci à The Great Victoria Grant pour me corriger mes chapitres !


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

20 janvier 2000

Paul achevait sa patrouille à sept heures, plus éveillé et frais qu'il ne l'avait été en dix-huit jours. C'était parce qu'il savait que, dans cinq heures, il ferait sa dernière patrouille en trois jours. Trois jours lui avaient été donnés pour se remplir de nourriture et de sommeil et également pour parler à Harry. Il caracolait, plus heureux que jamais, cela faisant renifler Seth.

_Cesse d'agir comme un chiot_, taquina Seth.

_Quand tu veux_, répondit Paul en regardant le garçon qui avait sa queue qui remuait comme un fou, la langue pendante.

Ils étaient au dernier virage, s'ils poussaient sur leurs jambes plus vite ils seraient à la maison. La fin du virage aboutit au milieu d'une petite clairière où Seth et Paul s'assirent un moment pour reprendre leur souffle.

Paul se retransforma presque. Presque.

Il entendit le craquement d'une branche qui se brise et sentit une odeur purement féline. Il était tellement ravi d'avoir finalement finit sa patrouille qu'il se retourna et décida de s'amuser un peu.

Le chat était en fait un petit lion, il avait une fourrure lisse et une crinière constellée de cristaux de glace. Paul était plus grand que lui et le lion sembla le réaliser, car il essaya de revenir sur ses pas afin de s'enfuir loin de lui. Il y avait quelque chose de familier dans ces yeux verts mais Paul ne pouvait pas trouver quoi.

Il bondit.

Cependant, le lion n'aimait pas le jeu, Paul jouait avec lui en tirant ses poils et sa queue. Il feula, essaya de le griffer et de le mordre. Il saisit le petit lion par le cou en le secouant de droite à gauche comme un chien le ferait avec sa pantoufle préférée. Le lion était étrangement calme et mou. Paul se sentit mal parce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le tuer, il voulait seulement jouer avec et de battre un peu. Il le laissa et recula.

Il fixa le lion une minute. Mais ensuite la forme s'estompa et rétrécit, laissant derrière elle un corps mince sur le sol. Dans un premier temps Paul n'enregistra pas ce qu'il voyait. Mais Seth le fit.

« Harry! Oh mon dieu, Paul, qu'as-tu fait ! »

Le garçon n'avait pas encore enfilé son pantalon alors qu'il courait vers le duo.

Harry avait très mauvais mine. Le cœur de Paul était pratiquement détruit alors qu'il contemplait ce qu'il avait fait. Des marques de griffes et de dents couraient sur son dos et ses côtes qui saignaient abondamment, mourant dans la neige blanche. Ses vêtements étaient plus des haillons qu'autre chose et ne le recouvraient plus qu'imparfaitement. L'estomac de Paul se tordit et il vida le peu de nourriture qui s'y trouvait dans un buisson voisin.

« Je l'ai tué, chuchota désespérément Paul, surpris de trouver des larmes sur ses joues bouillonnantes. Je viens de tuer mon imprégné.

Seth secoua la tête, ne cherchant pas à réconforter Paul. Il colla son oreille au dos d'Harry.

- Non, son cœur bat encore, va appeler quelqu'un pour qu'on puisse joindre le Dr. Cullen, dépêche-toi espèce d'idiot ! » cria-t-il.

Le bruit retentit dans la forêt faisant s'enfuir les animaux autour d'eux.

Paul fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Il savait qu'il donnait lieu à un spectacle étonnant, à moitié nu au milieu de l'hiver et s'élançant éperdument sur le trottoir. Il fit irruption dans la maison de Sam et l'homme fut si effrayé de l'apparition soudaine de Paul qu'il faillit s'évanouir. Paul commença à expliquer la situation, à peine intelligible, puis cria d'appeler les Cullen et dit qu'il serait dans les bois.

Il le dit au moins quatre fois avant que Sam ne prenne le téléphone et ne compose un numéro. Il s'élança vers la forêt où Seth essayait d'arrêter le saignement.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire pour l'instant.

« Comment a-t-il pu... se transformer ? » marmonna Paul en relevant les cheveux enduits de sang d'Harry au-dessus de son visage.

Il était pratiquement intact, juste un peu plus dodu que la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu mais mon Dieu il était beaucoup, beaucoup mieux. Paul n'avait pas remarqué à quel point Harry avait l'air maladif avant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus malade. C'en était presque ironique.

Carlisle Cullen arriva avec sa trousse médicale et Edward à ses côtés. Sam les rejoignit en arrivant de l'autre côté, des bois. Les trois hommes se regardèrent, sous le choc en voyant l'enfant en sang sur le sol.

« Qu'est-il arrivé? » demanda Sam quand Carlisle commença à le soigner.

Paul expliqua tout rapidement, trop paniqué et honteux de ses actes. Sam s'était enfermé dans un silence choqué mais si quelqu'un pouvait bien savoir comment Paul se sentait, c'était son alpha. Sam avait fait des cicatrices indélébiles à son imprégnée et maintenant femme, Emily, dans un accident suivant les premiers jours succédant à sa transformation.

« Nous devons le laisser se reposer maintenant, dit Carlisle, se mettant debout. Nous pouvons le ramener chez moi.

- Non! gronda Paul.

- Nous pouvons l'emmener chez moi et à tous les deux vous sera accordée la liberté provisoire sur les terres de La Push, modifia Sam. Il s'agit de l'imprégné de Paul. »

Les yeux de Carlisle s'écarquillèrent de compréhension et il hocha lentement la tête. Paul pris Harry dans ses bras et ils prirent le chemin le plus long pour aller chez Sam, à cause des deux vampires qui les suivaient.

Emily les fit entrer après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Harry, mettant rapidement quelques vieux draps sur le canapé pour qu'Harry soit déposé dessus, Carlisle pourrait ainsi continuer son travail.

Seth s'assit sur une chaise mais Paul s'installa à la tête du canapé et prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

Harry ne pouvait pas se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur et enveloppa ses bras autour de ses côtes dont il avait l'impression que quelques-unes étaient brisées. Il sentit quelque chose serré autour de lui et il se rendit compte que quelqu'un l'avait probablement trouvé et emmené à l'hôpital. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il ait besoin d'aller à hôpital? Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait avant de se blesser ...

Et cet endroit n'avait pas cette odeur d'antiseptique qu'ont tous les hôpitaux. Clignant des yeux, Harry se débattit pour s'asseoir et soudainement un millier de mains jaillirent vers lui.

En tout cas c'est ce qu'il ressentit.

« Gerroff, marmonna-t-il. Certaines étaient chaudes et d'autres glaciales, Harry se demanda pourquoi car la chambre n'était ni froide ni chaude. La peau de Seth était toujours chaude comme ça, se souvint Harry.

- Harry? Harry, tu m'entends?

Sa tête tournait.

- Gerroff, répondit-il, les mains disparurent. Il ne les voyait pas mais après un moment sa vision s'éclaircit et il regarda autour de lui. La chambre, une salle de séjour, était confortable et il était assis sur le canapé. Autour de lui, il y avait Seth, Paul, un homme qu'il avait vu une fois dans son allée et deux autres hommes, qu' il n'avait jamais vus jusqu'alors. Paul tenait une de ses mains et il la retira rapidement.

- Où suis-je? exigea-t-il de savoir en utilisant sa main nouvellement libre pour tenir sa tête. Qu'est-il arrivé?

- Tu t'es blessé, répondit celui qu'il avait vu dans son allée. Seth et Paul t'ont trouvé. Nous t'avons amené ici, dans ma maison.

Harry plissa les yeux. Quelque chose ne sonnait pas juste dans cette déclaration mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, alors il demanda:

- Quelle heure est-il?

- Dix heures, dit l'homme blond qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

- Merde! hurla Harry en essayant de se mettre debout. Il le regretta aussitôt, car cela faisait vraiment mal, il chancela et tomba en arrière sur le canapé dans un léger cri.

-Je dois y aller, je dois y aller », marmonna-t-il, une image de son filleul de deux ans se réveillant tout seul dans le Manoir emplit son esprit.

Enfin, ses pensées s'éclaircirent et il se souvint de ce qui s'était passé.

Teddy s'était fatigué à jouer sur la glace qu'Harry avait renforcée pour lui, juste au cas où. Il s'était endormi autour de sept heures et Harry avait décidé d'aller faire une courte promenade sous sa forme d'animagus. Il n'était que sept heures quinze quand il avait décidé de faire un tour et de rentrer à la maison mais il avait rencontré deux géants, des loups géants et avait dû rester sur place. Il s'était arrêté et avait accidentellement marché sur quelque chose qui avait fait du bruit, puis le plus grand des deux l'avait attaqué.

«Ce n'est pas sans danger pour toi de partir. Repose-toi un peu, d'accord? Dit calmement celui qu'il avait vu dans son allée en plaçant une main sur son épaule.

Harry s'arracha de l'emprise de l'homme.

- Non, je dois y aller, maintenant! hurla-t-il, luttant pour se remettre debout. Il ne savait pas où était la porte mais il essaya de passer au travers de Paul et de Seth, pensant que c'était sans doute par là. Seth le repoussa gentiment et le rassis sur le canapé.

- Qu'est-ce qui est si important pour que tu compromettes ta santé? demanda-t-il doucement en caressant la tête d'Harry.

- Mon filleul, il est dans le Manoir tout seul parce qu'il dormait quand je l'ai laissé juste quinze minutes et maintenant il est seul là-bas!

La lèvre d'Harry tremblait parce qu'il était un parent horrible et il avait su qu'il allait l'être mais Andromeda avait tout de même insisté pour qu'il le prenne, mais regardez maintenant ce qui s'était passé !

- Hey, hey, calme-toi, il va bien, tenta de l'apaiser celui de l'allée.

- Non, il ne va pas bien! Il a deux ans! gronda Harry, debout pour la troisième fois.

Il eut à peine le temps de lever ses fesses avant que quelqu'un ne le repousse.

- Je vais aller le chercher», dit Seth. La porte est ouverte?

- N-non, marmonna Harry, tremblant en tripotant son pantalon pour chercher ses clés. Il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas son pantalon et il fronça les sourcils.

- Les clés sont dans mon pantalon, dit-il. Mais celui-ci n'est pas le mien.

Il y avait autre chose qui manquait aussi.

La gaine qui tenait sa baguette.

To be continued...

Bon ça n'avance pas trop dans la relation de Paul et Harry pour le moment mais espérons que cela arrivera vite...

Et merci à The Great Victoria Grant, ma bêta !


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

20 janvier 2000

Ses clés avaient été localisées rapidement ainsi que le fourreau de sa baguette. Et la panique d'Harry se calma aussi vite et silencieusement qu'elle était venue. Les hommes pensaient tous que la gaine était vide et qu'elle servait à mettre un couteau ou quelque chose comme ça dedans parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir la baguette, il y avait un ne-me-remarque-pas dessus. Puis Harry remis les clés à Seth qui ensuite les laissa pour aller chercher Teddy.

Harry avait été présenté aux autres hommes, le Dr Carlisle Cullen, Edward Cullen et Sam Uley. Harry évitait le médecin parce que les médecins étaient des guérisseurs et les guérisseurs travaillaient pour le Ministère la plupart du temps. Mais il se rappela que le Dr Cullen était un moldu et qu'il ne savait pas si les médecins moldus travaillaient pour le gouvernement ou non.

Sam était assis, le reste des affaires qu'Harry avait eu dans la poche sur la table. Une photographie ridée, un gallion et son porte-monnaie. Harry pointa du doigt la photo un peu tristement. Elle était teintée d'eau maintenant, elle était surement tombée dans la neige mais on pouvait encore voir de quoi il s'agissait.

C'était pendant sa cinquième année. Il était blotti à côté de Sirius et Remus, et Tonks était derrière Remus. Elle avait les cheveux roses bonbon. De l'autre côté de Sirius se trouvait Hermione et Ron, et derrière eux, Fred et George. Assis sur le sol devant le groupe se trouvait Ginny qui jouait avec Pattenrond et à l'arrière-plan se trouvaient Molly et Arthur.

Maintenant, la moitié des gens étaient morts. Il toucha légèrement le visage de Ginny, puis celui de Remus.

« Qui sont-ils? demanda Paul en attendant sa réaction.

Harry haussa les épaules et dit la vérité.

- Ma famille.

- Tu ne leur ressemble pas, déclara sans ambages Sam, ce qui signifiait qu'il était une personne plutôt honnête. Harry se mordit la lèvre.

- Toutes les familles n'ont pas nécessairement de lien de sang », finit-il par murmurer.

Il leur expliqua qui était chaque personne. Hermione, sa meilleure amie. Elle aurait été sa belle-sœur si Ginny avait survécu parce qu'Harry ne doutait pas qu'il aurait épousé la rousse. Ron, son meilleur ami, son frère en tout sauf en sang et le frère aîné de Ginny. Fred et George, les jumeaux blagueur qui mettaient leur entourage dans tous ses états. Molly et Arthur, le duo qui le prit sous son aile quand il avait juste douze ans et avait été pratiquement mis en cage dans la maison de son oncle (non pas qu'il leur ait dit ça). Remus et Tonks, les parents de son filleul. Sirius, son parrain, le meilleur ami de son père.

C'était agréable de penser à tous ces gens d'une manière qui ne les rapportaient pas à la guerre. C'était agréable de parler à des moldus, des gens qui ne savaient pas ce qu'il avait vécu ou qui il était, qui ne savait rien sur la magie et pensaient uniquement que les gens sur la photo étaient normaux, heureux, des gens ordinaires.

Ils ne savaient pas que la moitié des personnes sur la photographie avaient été tuées par Bellatrix Lestrange, ou que son parrain avait été injustement emprisonné pendant douze ans avant de s'évader. Ils ne savaient pas que ses parents avaient été assassinés par le même homme qui avait essayé de tuer Harry près de huit ans après qu'Harry l'ait tué. Ils ne savaient pas qu'il était célèbre, que Remus était un loup-garou et Tonks une Métamorphomage, ou que Fred et George étaient propriétaires d'un magasin de farces de renommée mondiale.

Son cœur se serra à ces pensées et il se réprimanda lui-même pour toujours ruiner les bonnes choses. Alors qu'il pensait ça, la porte s'ouvrit et Seth entra, portant son filleul.

À un moment donné l'homme du nom d'Edward partit et la femme de Sam, Emily, descendit les escaliers dans sa chemise de nuit et leur offrit un peu de nourriture. Les autres garçons acquiescèrent tous et Harry murmura un petit oui. (Il n'avait pas faim mais Teddy peut-être), tandis que le Dr Cullen vint se placer en face d'Harry.

«J'ai besoin que tu sois très prudent dans les semaines à venir. Les points de suture que je t'ai faits vont se dissoudre d'eux-mêmes quand ils ne seront plus nécessaires mais il est possible que tu les fasses craquer accidentellement. Ce serait douloureux et sanglant, expliqua le jeune homme blond.

- Nous ne voulions pas vous quitter plus tôt parce que nous attendions de voir comment tu allais mais maintenant je pense qu'il est injuste pour nous de t'empêcher de partir. As-tu quelqu'un qui peut venir te chercher? »

Harry, en regardant l'enfant endormi sur ses genoux, haussa les épaules. Peut-être qu'il pourrait prétendre que Ron et Hermione étaient en visite et résidaient dans un hôtel pour les prochains jours et qu'ils pourraient venir le chercher? Mais en réalité, il venait tout juste de revenir d'Angleterre et n'avait aucune envie d'y retourner.

Et il n'avait pas vraiment envie non plus de garder ces points de sutures moldus non plus. Dès qu'il serait hors de leur vue, il pourrait appeler quelqu'un pour venir le soigner, même si cela signifiait éviter tout le monde ici pour les prochaines semaines.

Harry leva les épaules, grimaçant un peu, puis murmura:

«Puis-je... puis-je vous emprunter votre téléphone? demanda-t-il à Sam.

Hermione ne serait pas heureuse d'être réveillé si tard dans la nuit et Ron encore moins mais il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux pour venir le chercher. Il regarda les gens autour de lui avec méfiance alors que le téléphone sonnait et puis finalement Hermione décrocha.

- Mm... Allo, répondit-elle à moitié endormi.

- Hermione?

- Harry?

- Ouais, Hermione, écoute, peux-tu, toi, Ron ou quelqu'un, venir me chercher, s'il te plaît? J'ai eu un accident et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me ramener à la maison.

Derrière ses yeux des souvenirs d'un loup géant défilaient et il savait qu'il faudrait lui dire ce qui s'était réellement passé, mais pas maintenant.

- Quoi? demanda-t-elle, immédiatement plus éveillé. Harry, tu vas bien? Dis-moi où tu es, Ron et moi venons te chercher ! Qu'est-ce qu'il...

- Hermione Murmura Harry calmement. Je vais bien. Je pense. Un médecin m'a soigné. J'ai besoin de toi pour venir me chercher. Je suis à La Push.

- Très bien. Donne-moi une seconde. Tu as laissé un médecin te soigner? Cela ne te ressemble pas, Harry, tu n'aimes pas les médecins...

Il y eu un bruit de froissement, qui voulait dire qu'Hermione s'habillais et elle disait à Ron qu'elle allait le chercher.

- Je sais, j'étais inconscient, sinon j'aurais fait en sorte que vous soyez là où quelque chose. Mais si tu pouvais venir me chercher s'il te plaît, je t'en serais très reconnaissant.

Il y eut un crack et Harry su qu'elle venait de transplaner avec son téléphone portable.

- Je suis sur le chemin. C'est par où?

Sam pris le téléphone et donna les instructions et bientôt elle frappa à la porte. Comme elle était arrivée, Sam souhaita une bonne nuit au Dr. Cullen et l'homme était sur le point de les quitter. Mais ses yeux tombèrent sur elle et s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

- Dr. Cullen! dit-elle, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

- Mme Granger?

- Mme Weasley, maintenant, corrigea-t-elle intelligemment et sourit. C'est tellement agréable de vous revoir!

- Vous vous connaissez tous les deux? demandèrent Harry et Sam en même temps.

- Oui, murmura le docteur Cullen lentement. Mme Weasley et moi avons travaillé ensemble quand elle était stagiaire. Je suppose que vous êtes un véritable médecin ... maintenant?

Les yeux de l'homme passaient alternativement d'Harry à Hermione.

- Oui, docteur, Hermione hocha la tête. Harry pouvait dire que quelque chose se passait entre eux parce qu'Hermione ne mettaient généralement pas autant l'accent sur ses paroles.

- Sait-il... » Laissa échapper Harry et les deux hochèrent la tête.

Donc, le bon docteur connaissait la magie. Mais il était un moldu, ce qui était contraire à la loi.

« Mais vous êtes… protesta Harry, confus. Hermione secoua la tête, le mettant en garde de parler si près des oreilles indiscrets. Il ferma la bouche, perdu.

- Je t'expliquerai quand nous rentrerons chez toi. Viens, Harry James, dit-elle, un peu exaspérée. Comment tu fais pour toujours te mettre dans ce genre de situations me dépasse, si Molly était ici, elle serait en colère.

- ... Ok, céda Harry, ne résistant pas parce qu'il savait que quand ils seraient arrivés chez lui elle le guérirait et peut-être qu'elle lui ferait un peu de thé, elle faisait le meilleur thé au monde.

Après que le trio soit parti, Dr. Cullen sourit sereinement à Paul.

- Je crois que je sais pourquoi vous vous êtes imprégné d'un homme, M. Walker, déclara-t-il en douceur.

Paul le regarda, l'esprit encore vrombissant de la conversation qu'Harry, Mrs Weasley et le Dr Cullen venait d'avoir. Il était vraiment perdu mais il sentait en quelque sorte qu'il y avait eu un éléphant rose dans la pièce pour tout le monde mais qu'il (et peut-être Seth et Sam) ne l'avait pas vu.

- Comment? demanda-t-il.

Dr. Cullen continua de sourire et secoua la tête.

- Vous le saurez en temps et en heure, j'en suis sûr. Confiez-lui votre secret et il vous confiera le sien. Il pourra être en peu hésitant cependant, en raison des lois de son monde. C'est tout ce que je dirais. Bonne nuit. »

Le vampire disparu et Paul était plus confus que jamais. Sam lui-même l'était et souhaita une bonne nuit à Seth puis le trio se sépara, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées.

Tout ce à quoi Paul pouvait penser était le loup qui s'était imprégné d'une créature dont le sexe masculin pouvait avoir des enfants. Mais c'était impossible, alors pourquoi Paul ne pouvait-il sortir cette idée de sa tête, que son imprégné pourrait être une de ces créatures?

Il ne savait pas, l'éléphant rose dans la chambre avait été magique et la magie était capable de beaucoup, beaucoup d'exploits.

To be continued...

Et merci à The Great Victoria Grant, ma bêta !


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Désolé pour ce retard j'ai été un peu occupée avec les examens mais promis je vais me rattraper ^^

21 janvier 2000

L'horloge sur le mur en face de lui montrait minuit, exactement. Teddy avait été mis au lit et le thé avait été fait avant qu'Hermione ne l'étalât sur son lit, vêtu seulement d'un boxeur (« Oh, ne sois pas stupide, Harry James Potter. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas vu nu avant ! » « Hermioneee », « Tu veux guérir ou pas, hein ? » « ... Bien ... ») et elle avait commencé à retirer ses bandages.

Il se sentait presque craintif. Il essayait de ne pas bouger, car les bandages le brûlaient comme l'enfer, surtout quand les blessures saignaient encore. Le sang collait pratiquement les bandages comme une seconde peau, ce qui signifiait qu'Hermione devait tirer pour les enlever ... Ça sonnait un peu gore mais c'était vraiment ça.  
Harry pouvait l'entendre les bannir alors qu'elle les arrachait, et savait que son nez était plissé. Quand tout fut terminé, Hermione pouvait à peine supporter la vue du sang (Merlin sait pourquoi elle est devenue guérisseuse). Quand les bandages furent tous enlevés, elle ôtât les points de suture de sa blessure.

Harry essaya de se distraire avec la pensée qu'il avait été recousu par le Dr Carlisle Cullen, le vampire, ce qu'Hermione lui avait précédemment avoué. Harry se demanda ce que faisait un vampire en médecin, mais Hermione lui avait dit que la famille Cullen buvait le sang des animaux, et non le sang humain. Cela n'avait pas vraiment apaisé Harry parce que maintenant, il savait qu'il faudrait faire attention aux vampires en plus des loups géants lorsqu'il était sous sa forme d'animagus. Harry ferma les yeux quand il sentit Hermione retirer le dernier point de suture. Il saignait encore mais ça allait, il savait qu'Hermione était un guérisseur merveilleux et il avait confiance en elle. Quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant qu'un peu de sang n'était rien.

« Alors dis-moi encore une fois ce qui s'est passé, insistât-elle, la magie familière d'Hermione lui lava le dos. Il frissonna légèrement.

- J'ai mis Teddy au lit parce qu'il s'était endormi et j'ai décidé d'aller courir pendant dix ou quinze minutes. Mais quand j'ai voulu rentrer à la maison, j'ai dû m'arrêter et attendre parce qu'il y avait deux loups géants, ne me regarde pas comme ça, Hermione,... Deux loups géants dans la clairière. J'ai dû faire du bruit parce que l'un d'entre eux est venu et a commencé à m'attaquer et tu sais qu'un animagus ne peut pas utiliser la magie. J'allais me retourner pour partir mais il me tenait par le cou et je savais qu'au moment où je changerais de forme mon cou serait probablement cassé. Je ne l'ai donc pas fait. Et puis Seth et Paul m'ont trouvé inconscient dans la même clairière, je suppose et je me suis réveillé dans leur maison trois heures plus tard.

Hermione fredonnait en frottant un peu de crème anti-cicatrices sur son dos. Ca piquait, mais au moins il n'aurait pas de cicatrice. Ou du moins, elles seraient moins visibles.

- Quelle était la taille de ces loups ? T'ont-ils semblé contre nature ?

- Je ne sais pas Hermione, dit Harry, exaspéré. J'étais trop occupé à paniquer parce qu'il y avait un loup sanguinaire qui me secouait comme un chien l'aurait fait avec son jouet. Ils étaient plus gros que moi, près de deux fois ma taille. Je suppose que c'est contre nature.

- C'était peut-être des métamorphes, déclara Hermione. La Push est une réserve purement magique. En fait, les Black vivaient ici. Jusqu'à ce que l'un des premiers Black fût désavoué et alors ils sont tous revenus en Angleterre, sauf que la magie n'a pas disparu. C'était bien pratique pour les gens de cette réserve de devenir animagus. Savais-tu que deux animagus de la même espèce pouvaient avoir des enfants qui seront à leur tour en mesure de se transformer naturellement en cette espèce ?

- Je ne le savais pas, non, répondit Harry, les épaules tendues. Alors, tu es en train de me dire... Que lorsque toute la magie s'est éteinte à La Push, le gène animagi s'est quand même toujours transmis, permettant aux enfants de La Push de se transformer?

Hermione secoua lentement la tête.

- Non, pas tous les gens de La Push. Toutes les personnes d'origine Quileute, au moins, le gène est toujours passé mais en général il est en sommeil. C'est surtout les garçons qui ont le gène actif... Parce que le gène est plus récessif chez les filles. Généralement, les garçons ne savent même pas qu'ils ont le gène à moins d'avoir envie de protéger la réserve.

- D'accord ... Donc la réserve est en danger, dit Harry. Quel danger, alors ? En plus les animagi ne sont pas aussi gros.

- Eh bien, ça pourrait être n'importe quoi mais le plus souvent c'est à cause d'une autre créature magique qui envahit leur territoire. Les Cullen sont des vampires, Harry. Les vampires sont les créatures les plus dangereuses du monde magique. Cela obligerait les garçons avec le gène actif de se transformer.

Elle s'arrêta, prononçant une incantation sur son dos.

- Et c'est parce que ce ne sont pas des animagi. Au fil des ans, le gène a probablement muté. Cela les rend plus grands, plus dangereux. Ils sont très différents des animagi, ce qui explique pourquoi ils sont appelés métamorphes.

Harry ferma les yeux et pensa à ce sujet pour un instant.

- Est-ce normal?

- Quoi ? La naissance des métamorphes? Pas particulièrement, murmura-t-elle tranquillement. Il n'y en a que quelques-uns qui les connaissent parce que le savoir des animagi est presque mort. Il y a des milliers d'années, tout le monde devenait animagus.

- Mais c'était bien avant que la magie ne s'atténue, fit remarquer Harry. Nous sommes plus faibles maintenant.

- Oui, confirma Hermione. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus faibles.

23 janvier 2000

« Bon, sérieusement, grogna Sam. Il préparait ses loups à combattre, oublieux de son stress. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il permettait aux Cullen de faire venir une armée de vampires.

- Les Cullen ont convenu d'amener quinze vampires au plus, donc en ajoutant leurs huit membres et les quinze qu'ils vont ramener, on est à trente-huit et l'armée dans la forêt comporte douze personnes de plus que nous et cela peut sembler ne pas être beaucoup, mais les vampires... Sont vicieux. Nous devons nous rassembler et enrichir nos compétences de combat. »

Un autre vampire était mort à cause de la folle au bouclier, c'est ce que les loups avaient décidé qu'elle était, ce qui signifiait qu'ils n'étaient plus que 50 vampires et la folle. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé d'ignorer la femme et de se concentrer sur les vampires. Une femme ne pouvait pas faire autant de dégâts que cinquante vampires, peu importe comment elle essayait, même avec un bouclier de feu.

« Cela fait seulement trois ans, gémit Seth. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas former les cinq nouveaux ?

- Parce que vous en avez aussi besoin », grogna Sam. Ses loups se dressèrent à l'insulte, mais il était vrai que ça avait été calme jusqu'à ce que les vampires apparaissent, de sorte que leurs réflexes en avaient souffert.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous prêts à combattre, en solo, en couples ou par trois. Trois contre trois semblait être la meilleure solution, mais ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux.

Sam ne pouvait pas attendre jusqu'à ce que leurs chiffres montent encore. Bientôt, il l'espérait, un peu plus de garçons de la ville tomberaient malades avec les symptômes annonceurs de la lycanthropie mais de toute façon la folle gardait les vampires pour que la majorité des gènes de loups apparaissent. Il ne savait pas comment ça se passait mais il en devenait fou, tant et si bien qu'il était sur le point d'autoriser les Cullen et leur armée de vampires à se promener dans les rues de La Push juste pour obtenir plus de loups. Si cela se passait comme la dernière fois, il ne doutait pas qu'ils auraient tous perdu la capacité une fois la menace disparu, de toute façon.

« Courage, alpha, dit Paul ironiquement. Je suis sûr que nous allons tous survivre à cela, en quelque sorte. »

C'était ça le problème, plus la bataille traînerait, car il y aurait une bataille, Sam n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet, plus le danger de La Push serait proche. Il ne savait pas quand ils se prépareraient à attaquer, mais il espérait qu'ils attendraient suffisamment longtemps pour que Sam puisse rallier ses troupes.

Dieu seul savait quand ce serait.

Paul faisait de longues enjambées dans l'allée du Manoir Black. Cela faisait quelques jours depuis qu'il avait vu Harry, alors il voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien. La jeune fille, Mrs Weasley, Hermione ou quelque chose, l'avait ramené chez lui, mais il n'était pas tout à fait rassuré en sachant cela. Il frappa trois fois à la porte et en quelques instants, elle fut ouverte par un petit garçon en pyjama.

Les cheveux du garçon étaient sauvages, pourpres brillant et dans tous les sens comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Ses yeux lourds regardaient Paul avec curiosité, puis il bâilla et trottina, laissant la porte grande ouverte.  
Paul haussa les sourcils et regarda autour de la porte pour trouver Harry. Mais il ne le trouva pas, alors il décida de suivre le petit, cela l'inquiétait que ce soit le filleul d'Harry qui ait ouvert la porte (Theo, Tyler, non, attendez, Teddy?!).  
Il n'avait cependant pas besoin de s'inquiéter, il le trouva. À l'intérieur, dans la cuisine, Harry était endormi avec sa tête sur la table, complètement épuisé.  
Teddy réveilla Harry en lui chuchotant quelque chose. Les oreilles surdéveloppées de Paul l'entendirent tout de même.

« Unc 'Hoooooowie ... summun est ici. »

Harry marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe que Paul ne put déchiffrer, avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Paul frappa au mur de la cuisine, un peu penaud.

« Euh, salut, murmura-t-il.

Harry cligna de ses yeux endormis, en regardant Paul comme s'il avait deux têtes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Paul haussa les épaules.

- Je suis venu pour vérifier que tu allais bien et ton filleul est venu répondre à la porte. Il l'a laissée grande ouverte donc j'ai pris cela comme une invitation à entrer.

Harry braqua son regard dans les yeux de Paul.

- Eh bien. Je vais bien, si c'est ce que tu demandes. Merci de t'inquiéter.

- Tu n'as pas bien dormi ? Lui demanda Paul en regardant autour de lui. La cuisine était impeccable, tout comme le reste de ce qu'il avait vu de la maison. Peut-être que Harry avait été épuisé par le nettoyage ?

- Quoi ? Oh. Je me suis couché tard hier soir, c'est tout, » Harry bâilla à nouveau, comme pour cimenter son histoire et ensuite offrit un thé à Paul. Paul, qui n'était pas si très friand de thé, refusa poliment (mais Teddy pleura pour en avoir alors Harry versa une tasse de thé glacé aux fraises au bambin).

Regarder Harry interagir avec son filleul rendait Paul heureux, ce qui le troublait. Il se demanda ce qui n'allait pas avec lui et il était si profondément perdu dans ses pensées qu'Harry dû prononcer son nom à plusieurs reprises avant que Paul ne lève les yeux et secoue la tête de stupeur.

« Désolé, marmonna-t-il, toisant Teddy, soupçonneux. Il n'aimait pas les enfants. Et voir les enfants ne devraient pas lui faire plaisir. Peut-être que Teddy était un sorcier. Ou un démon. L'envoûtant pour le rendre...Le rendre heureux ou quelque chose.

- Qu'as-tu dit ?

- Je me demandais s'il y avait quelque chose en particulier dont tu avais besoin ou si tu avais prévu de t'asseoir à ma table de cuisine toute la journée, gazouilla Harry avec ironie en soulevant un sourcil.

Paul se leva, choqué et un peu gêné, avant de laisser échapper la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- Je me demandais si tu voulais venir dîner avec moi ce soir ?

Harry ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela et le couteau dont il se servait pour découper une pomme pour son filleul glissa et entailla sa paume.

- Bon sang ! Maudit Harry.

- Bon sang ! Applaudi Teddy et il était tellement amusant que Paul ne put s'empêcher de rire alors qu'Harry resta bouche bée et réprimanda le jeune garçon.

- Non, non, c'est un vilain mot, il ne faut pas dire cela !

- Bon sang ? Demanda Teddy un peu confus.

- Oui, c'est ça. Grand-mère Andy serait très en colère si elle t'avait entendu, lui dit Harry sérieusement, alors que le petit le regardait avec de grands yeux et essaya de convaincre Harry de finir de couper les tranches de pomme.

Teddy en prit un et croqua dedans avant de dire,

-Kay.

Paul regardait tout cela, à peine capable de garder son éclat rire pour lui. Harry se tourna vers lui, les mains sur les hanches et l'air très malheureux.

- Regardes ce que tu as appris mon filleul !

- Quoi ? Tu l'as dit, pas moi protesta Paul.

- Eh bien, oui, je suppose, Harry fit la moue doucement. Très bien, je vais y aller.

- Quoi ?

- Avec toi, Harry lui accorda à nouveau ce regard, celui qui donnait envie à Paul de vérifier s'il n'avait pas une deuxième tête. Pour le dîner ? Tu viens de m'inviter, il y a trois minutes.

Paul cligna des yeux.

- Oh.

- Oh ?

- Oh, acquiesça Paul, puis Harry le regarda avec joie dans ses yeux.

- Tu es un homme intéressant, c'est sûr, Paul Walker.

To be continued...


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

23 janvier 2000

Harry n'avait jamais été à un rendez-vous avec un homme ou une femme moldu. Il essaya de trouver ce qu'il fallait qu'il porte, en se demandant si ça serait terriblement grossier de juste faire demi-tour et d'annuler. Lors de ses rendez-vous sorciers, Harry portait des robes mais il avait pensé que ce ne serait pas très apprécié pour un rendez-vous moldu.

Et ce n'était pas quelque chose de compliqué non plus. Paul savait que le restaurant préféré d'Harry était le restaurant d'Itty-Bitty et avant qu'il ne l'ait laissé il avait dit à Harry que c'était là-bas qu'ils iraient. Ses sourcils plissés, Harry décida de simplement porter ce qu'il mettait habituellement, c'est-à-dire, un t-shirt noir, un jean et des chaussures de sport noires. Le dîner n'était pas formel, après tout.

Teddy était assis sur le plancher et suçait ses doigts et Harry était sûr que le bambin avait l'air amusé. (« Bien sûr, Harry, les bambins sont toujours amusés », grommelait-il en lui-même, secouant la tête).

« Toi, mon cher, dit Harry au petit garçon, Tu vas rendre une petite visite à grand-mère. Est-ce que cela te fait plaisir ? »

Le seul problème à ne pas avoir d'amis adultes ou de famille en Amérique était qu'Harry devait passer par la poudre de cheminette avec Teddy pour aller en Angleterre. Andromeda était toujours heureuse de voir Teddy et parfois, elle le chassait avant d'avoir pu dire au revoir. Si elle était si attachée à ce garçon, pourquoi avait-elle laissé Harry avoir la garde ?

Rationnellement, l'esprit d'Harry savait pourquoi la femme voulait que ce soit lui qui ai la garde, même si cela lui faisait mal. Elle suivait les dernières volontés de sa fille, et sa fille (et son beau-fils) avait voulu que ce soit Harry qui prenne soin de leur bébé. Ça faisait mal à Andy de savoir qu'ils avaient pris Harry et pas elle... Teddy était son dernier souvenir de Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin. Harry s'assit sur le sol dur, ses émotions le dépassant.

Il essaya de ne pas pleurer et prit une grande bouffée d'air mais c'était juste un peu ironique pour lui. Il avait survécu, contre toute attente, mais toute sa famille était partie, toutes mes personnes qu'il aimait étaient parties. James et Lily, Sirius et Remus, même Ginny. Il avait été autorisé à vivre mais est-ce que l'on peut vivre quand on n'a plus de famille? C'était le moyen choisit par le destin pour le faire souffrir, encore et encore et encore.

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur son visage puis Harry pris trois grandes inspirations, et exhala lentement, se contrôlant à nouveau. Il refusait d'avoir pitié. Il était vivant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais, bien sûr, Dumbledore avait toujours dit de prendre en pitié les vivants et non les morts.  
Secouant la tête pour sortir de ses pensées contradictoires, Harry brossa ses cheveux afin de les aplatir au maximum avant d'emmener Teddy chez Andromeda.

La femme n'était que trop heureuse de le prendre, roucoulant et en en faisant tout un plat, puis elle renvoya rapidement Harry chez lui. Harry se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il prit le chemin du retour par cheminette car un sentiment de malaise avait rempli sa poitrine. Au début, il avait pensé que ce n'était que le sentiment qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il quittait La Push, mais après un moment, il s'était rendu compte qu'il se sentait différent. Et c'était inquiétant.  
Et une inquiétude d'Harry n'était jamais une bonne chose.

Paul vint le chercher à six heures précises, souriant et portant un pantalon réel pour la première fois qu'Harry pu se souvenir. Ils étaient un peu trop serrés, mais Harry ne dit rien alors que le plus grand homme lui tendit la main.

« Oh, un homme, hein ? Demanda Harry, le taquinant puis mit sa main dans la paume de Paul.

Pendant un moment, ils se regardèrent tous deux fixement, lui beaucoup plus petit que Paul et d'un blanc presque pur contre la main bronzé de Paul. Puis, les doigts de Paul se refermèrent doucement autour de ceux d'Harry et il les entremêla aux siens.

- Hum... rit Harry, essayant de combler le silence gênant. Paul le regardait avec des yeux sombres et intenses.

- Tu me plais vraiment, dit-il tout à coup, ses yeux bruns dévisageant Harry comme s'il attendait une mauvaise réaction.

- Tu n'as pas...Tu ne me connais pas, dit Harry en tremblant. Tu ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas.

- Bien sûr que si, protesta Paul. Tu ne crois pas au coup de foudre?

La gorge d'Harry se serra alors qu'il pensait aux implications des paroles de Paul. Il voulait hurler et crier : « Bien sûr que j'y crois! Mais ma chance est partie maintenant, ma Ginny est partie! » Mais, pour une raison inexplicable, il ne dit rien, il secoua juste lentement la tête.

- Eh bien, oui, Paul sourit légèrement. Viens. »

Harry était heureux que Paul ne lui eût pas purement et simplement dit: « Je t'aime. » Il aurait paniqué et peut-être qu'il serait retourné ni une ni deux chez lui.

Ils s'assirent ensemble à une table et Paul prit leur plateau de nourriture. Harry essaya de l'aider à le porter, mais l'homme le tira hors de sa portée avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Harry pensait que c'était presque mignon, mais il ne pouvait empêcher que son esprit ne lui dise que Ginny était mignonne et que Paul n'était pas Ginny. Harry frotta ses yeux avec irritation. Il avait des pensées comme celles-ci depuis qu'il était entré à l'hôpital : il comparait tout le monde à quelqu'un d'autre, principalement aux morts, commentant la façon dont ils agissaient pour conclure qu'elle n'était pas assez bonne. Il l'avait avoué une fois à son guérisseur, mais l'homme lui avait dit qu'il était probablement juste dans le déni de ... Eh bien, de tout.

Mais il était encore difficile pour lui de par exemple, comparer Seth à Sirius (d'après ce qu'il avait vu, les deux étaient très semblables), et puis être ainsi fermé le reste de la journée. Harry savait que ce serait blesser les sentiments de Seth si jamais il le faisait mais son esprit ne le laisserait pas se reposer. Maintenant que les images ne revenaient plus pendant qu'il mangeait, son esprit avait dû trouver une nouvelle façon de le tourmenter.

Et il aimait encore moins cette façon mais au moins cela ne lui faisait pas mal physiquement.

« Harry? demanda Paul alors que ses yeux se rétrécissant d'inquiétude.

- D-désolé, haleta Harry. J'étais seulement un peu perdu dans mes pensées. Désolé. »

Paul le regarda avec curiosité, mais ne poussa pas. Il faisait toujours des choses comme ça quand Harry était près de lui: chaque mot, chaque moindre froncement de sourcils ou sourire et Paul était curieux ou intéressé. Comme si Harry était la seule chose au monde qui l'intéressait.

«Alors, que fais-tu pour te distraire? demanda Paul, coupant court aux pensées d'Harry à nouveau. Et c'était probablement pour le mieux.

- Je... eh bien, rien, je suppose. Je rénove le troisième étage du Manoir pour en faire une bibliothèque, ajouta-t-il en agitant sa fourchette dans sa purée. Et je prends soin de mon filleul. Teddy.

Paul hocha la tête lentement en mastiquant certains aliments.

- Une bibliothèque?

- Une bibliothèque, répéta Harry, confirmant cela.

- Tu aimes lire?

- Parfois, rit Harry. C'est plus du fait que ma famille a... a... beaucoup de livre. Ils étaient tous des rats de bibliothèque. Donc, je veux un endroit pour tous les garder ...

- Et tu as besoin d'un étage entier. Ce n'était pas une question, il n'y avait aucun doute aux yeux de Paul.

- Je parle de générations de livres. expliqua Harry à la légère. Des centaines d'années.

Paul s'arma d'un sourire.

- Donc, ta famille est vieille?

Harry hocha la tête.

«La mienne aussi, répondit Paul en regardant son assiette. Il avait décidé de laisser tomber quelques subtiles, très subtiles information au sujet de son patrimoine et de sa vie en tant que levier de vitesses, pour voir comment Harry allait réagir.

- Ils peuvent tracer le chemin du retour à Taha Aki et ses épouses.

Une confusion brève se répandit sur le visage d'Harry, remplacé rapidement par le doute et puis une feinte curiosité.

- Je pensais que ces légendes étaient fausses? »

Harry était intérieurement totalement paniqué. Hermione lui avait tout dit au sujet des Quileutes et sur la façon dont certains d'entre eux pouvaient être en mesure de se changer en loups. Plus tard dans la nuit il avait évoqué la légende et Hermione avait dit qu'elles étaient susceptibles d'être vraies, dans une certaine mesure. L'esprit du loup peut avoir été un patronus, par exemple, comme souvent votre forme animagus est le même que votre forme de patronus. Mais elle avait aussi dit que Taha Aki était susceptible d'être le premier des Quileute métamorphe.

Paul haussa les épaules.

« Certaines d'entre elles, je suppose, décida-t-il, plutôt tranquillement. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je pense ... Je pense ... Harry avait du mal à trouver quelque chose à dire qui ne blesserait pas les sentiments de Paul. Heureusement, il fut sauvé par un fort hurlement.

- Cela semblait assez proche de la ville, dit Harry, décidant de tenter de détourner l'attention de Paul de sa question.

- Je suis désolé, Harry, écoute, je dois y aller, dit Paul. Il y avait un air fugace de terreur sur son visage, mais Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que l'homme se levait déjà et s'enfuyait pratiquement du dîner. Harry jurerait qu'il avait commencé à déboutonner sa chemise en partant.

Paul s'élança dans les bois. Il allait assassiner Embry si cet appel était un faux avertissement, une plaisanterie. Il venait de se rapprocher d'Harry, bon sang de dieu !

Le plus capricieux des loups commença à trembler de colère et il n'avait même pas enlevé son pantalon qu'il laissait place à un loup géant, gris. Ses pattes volaient et son esprit se relia avec le reste de la meute. Mais quand il le fit, une autre vague de terreur le traversa.  
Les vampires n'étaient plus dans la clairière et l'armée des Cullen n'était pas encore arrivée.

Oh, putain.

To be continued...

* * *

Merci à ma bêta pour corriger mes chapitres et merci à tous pour vos reviews !

Et je suis très contente du nombres de vues qui est à plus de 13 000 !


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

23 janvier 2000

Paul courrait vers l'endroit où il sentait ses camarades de meute et les Cullen se regrouper. Les Cullen avaient réussi à amener huit de leurs membres à La Push mais il semblait que leur temps soit écoulé. Cela faisait seize vampires et quinze loups. Trente et un contre cinquante.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? N'étiez-vous pas en train de patrouiller ? Criait Paul dans son esprit. Une crainte énorme devenait de plus en plus pesante dans son ventre et son esprit continuait de clignoter : _Harry, Harry, Harry_. Qu'arriverait-il s'il était tué ? Le lien d'imprégnation était fort et Paul savait que si Harry mourrait il se retrouverait plongé dans une terrible douleur mentale, émotionnelle et physique pour un très long moment.

- Calme-toi, siffla Sam. C'est un peu difficile de contenir 50 vampires avec seulement deux loups. Nous savions que cela allait arriver, tu te souviens ? Nous savions que, quand ils commenceraient à quitter la clairière, nous aurions à faire marche arrière et à nous regrouper.

Paul tenta de calmer les bouillonnements de son esprit, mais il constata qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ralentir ses battements de cœur.

- Nous allons nous battre, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Seth.

Paul entendait Edward parler en écho, mais sinon, tout le monde se taisait. Un vent âpre soufflait sur l'herbe sèche. Les arbres étaient si denses dans cette partie de la forêt que la neige n'avait pas réussi à pénétrer au-delà de leurs branches, elle n'avait pas atteint le sol.

- Nous sommes prêts, gronda Sam.

Paul regarda Edward. Il disait aux vampires de se tenir prêt à combattre.

- Bonne chance, pensa Paul. Ils en avaient tous besoin. Ils n'étaient pas assez pour combattre à deux contre deux, de sorte qu'ils seraient seuls ... Et probablement un contre deux. Éloignez-vous de la folle. »

Edward hocha la tête, ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire, puis les vampires disparurent.

Les loups entassés les uns contre les autres se frottaient pour se souhaiter bonne chance. Puis, tout en sentant beaucoup trop d'effroi au creux de leur estomac, ils s'avancèrent vers le combat.

Paul s'y jeta immédiatement.

Cinquante vampires envahirent comme des larves infectieuses toutes les parties de la forêt. Ils n'en sortaient pas, ils attendaient quelque chose. Toutefois, cela ne voulait pas dire que l'intérieur de la forêt était une zone de « hors-jeu », car dès qu'ils les virent, ils attaquèrent.

Cet homme était blond et plus en colère que Paul n'avait jamais vu un vampire l'être. Ils semblaient tous agacés comme s'ils ne supportaient pas de devoir attendre pour planter leurs dents dans quelque chose. Paul attaqua avec force, haïssant la façon dont l'homme parlait alors qu'il combattait.

« Vous ! Il est inutile de m'attaquer quand le reste de l'armée est encore en vie. Nous prendrons notre revanche !

Revanche?

Comme pour répondre à ses pensées, l'homme blond siffla,

- Nous avons attendu deux longues années notre maîtresse pour venger la mort de notre Seigneur. Celui qui a tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres périra aux mains de mille vampires ! »

Bon, maintenant, c'est tout simplement ridicule, pensa Paul en grognant.

Derrière lui, il entendit ce qui devait être le rire d'Edward, ce qui n'était pas bon parce que la femme qui était aux prises avec le vampire faisait deux fois sa taille et utilisa ce moment d'inattention pour lui mettre une assez bonne baffe.

Paul voulait dire au blond en face de lui qu'ils n'étaient que cinquante et que le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ ça faisait cliché, il devrait probablement reconsidérer ses références. Malheureusement il n'avait pas une voix humaine à ce moment-là, au lieu de simplement grogner un peu plus il prit un morceau de la peau dure de l'épaule du vampire entre ses dents.

Quelque chose le mordit à la jambe et en reconnaissant la douleur brûlante dans son mollet, que seul le venin pouvait causer, Paul su que c'était un vampire. Ce n'était pas le vampire blond en face de lui, mais un roux avec une mauvaise attitude qui était apparemment le compagnon du blond.

Il était presque impossible de les combattre tous les deux en même temps, Paul se retrouva donc à se battre dans les deux sens. C'était dur, très dur, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il donner un coup à l'un d'eux, l'autre commençait à lui prendre les bras et à le mordre à nouveau.

Il avait l'impression que ça n'allait pas bien finir.

Harry savait que quelque chose n'allait pas depuis le départ de Paul. Il ne s'épargna pas un second regard sur la nourriture devant lui, et se dirigea ver la porte. Personne n'était dans la rue parce qu'il faisait vraiment trop froid. Harry ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt quand Paul était à côté de lui, mais maintenant, il frissonnait dans ses vêtements.  
Sur le dernier virage pour arriver chez lui, il s'arrêta net. Les gens sortaient de leurs maisons, en chuchotant et en pointant vers le haut, Harry craignait de regarder dans cette direction.

Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pourrait causer autant d'attention et de peur et cette chose ne devrait pas être dans le ciel et surtout pas au-dessus de sa maison.  
Il leva les yeux.  
Le ciel était couvert de trente ou quarante marques sombres et cela rendit Harry malade. Toutes les lumières dans sa maison étaient allumés. Il avait pourtant tout mis hors tension. Il saisit fermement sa baguette et poussa la foule de son chemin.  
Il avait sa main, prête à jeter le sortilège de Mort mais Ron fut la première personne qu'il vit.

« Harry.

Les larmes inondées, le visage de Ron.

- Nous avons pensé que tu étais...Que tu étais...

- Mort, dit Harry brusquement, presque froidement. Je sais. J'ai vu les marques. Mais je ne suis pas mort, alors qui l'est ?

- Nous n'avons retrouvé personne, murmura Ron. Personne qui aurait pu jeter les marques, sauf Bellatrix.

Harry secoua la tête pour tenter de le nier. Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'elle soit à La Push, Ron. Pas du tout. Sauf que ...

Il ferma les yeux, repensant aux loups énormes. L'un d'eux, grand et gris, celui qui l'avait blessé. Le hurlement, il y a vingt minutes et le regard de pure panique sur le visage de Paul, alors qu'il fuyait le dîner. Son regard doux quand il parlait d'amour et à la référence à Taha Aki.

- Sauf que quelque chose est là, termina Harry. Et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très sympathique. »

Sans expliquer, Harry couru autour et à l'extérieur de la maison. Il y avait des briseurs de malédiction dans la foule pour faire disparaître les marques et des Obliviators pour effacer les souvenirs. Il les poussa tous et trouva l'équipe d'Aurors, Ron à ses côtés.  
L'embouchure de la forêt était à quatre pâtés de maisons de chez lui mais il lui sembla qu'il ne fît un pas puis qu'il se trouva à l'intérieur, en quelques instants. Il s'assura que les Aurors étaient toujours derrière lui et se transforma, la magie faisant fondre son corps, le redimensionnant et le remodelant. Il faisait plus chaud maintenant, sa crinière lui recouvrait ses oreilles. Bien qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait qu'attirer l'attention sur lui, il rugit longtemps et fortement.  
Quelqu'un avait voulu le tuer ce soir, et cela, ce quelqu'un allait le payer.  
Il courut à toute vitesse.

Quelque chose n'allait pas dans la forêt, il y avait une odeur bizarre sous sa forme d'animagus, un peu trop douce pour être agréable mais pas assez sucrée pour le brûler. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de difficulté, mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi et continua son chemin.

Il n'était pas loin avant qu'il ne réalise ce qui se passait.

Au plus profond de la forêt où les arbres étaient trop denses pour laisser passer la neige, les vampires avaient envahi une clairière. Et ces vampires criaient tous vengeance.

Il y avait des loups, aussi, les géants. Avant qu'ils ne le remarquent, Harry regarda autour de lui. Il remarqua les Cullen et regarda les Aurors.  
Il se transforma et il claqua ses mains sur la poitrine de Ron.

« Ne blessez pas les loups, plaida-t-ils. Et ne faites pas de mal à l'homme blond, là-bas, ou n'importe qui, qui semble allié. Ils sont tous de notre côté. »

Il entendit Ron relayer l'information à son équipe, mais il s'en fichait. Il était à nouveau félin, piaffant et se lançant dans un duo avec le loup gris que les vampires attaquaient sans méfiance.  
Le loup était choqué. Tout comme les vampires.

Paul regarda son partenaire de combats. C'était le lion qu'il avait blessé... C'était Harry, mais de toute façon, il ne laisserait pas Harry, son loup ne l'accepterait pas. Le lion gémit doucement et Paul répondit avec un grondement.

Puis ils se battirent encore et cela semblait beaucoup plus facile maintenant, un groupe de dix ou douze hommes sur le côté se battaient, la lumière jaillissant au-dehors de bâtons qu'ils tenaient dans leurs mains alors qu'ils criaient des mots latins. Les vampires tombaient, de gauche à droite, immobiles même s'ils n'avaient pas été brûlés. Les Cullen n'avaient pas été touchés mais le lutin, Alice avait dû avertir un garçon roux (qui avait l'air d'être le leader du groupe) de ne pas viser le clan de Tanya Denali.

Partout où Paul se rendit, il fut suivi de son partenaire de combat. Seuls quelques vampires restaient debout maintenant et il vit les Cullen commencer à brûler les corps lorsque le groupe d'humains se figea.

_Bellatrix_

Cela était sorti de toutes les bouches et son partenaire s'accroupit, en colère. Tout le monde s'arrêta, même les vampires voyous restants, et tourna la tête.

Il y avait la folle et elle les regardait comme si tout cela l'amusait beaucoup.

« Alors, où est ton petit copain, Weasley ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix haut-perchée.

Weasley, le roux qui avait essayé de faire du mal à Tanya, gronda.

- Tu ne seras plus en contact avec aucun de mes amis, plus jamais.

- Oh, vraiment ? Je vais te faire savoir que je suis tout à fait capable d'échapper à la prison et vous ne me remettrez plus jamais dedans comme vous pouvez le voir. Tu ne pourras jamais m'attraper, de toute façon, bébé Weasley.

Weasley était en colère et leva sa baguette.

- Ouais, c'est vrai, tu n'y retourneras jamais parce que je vais te tuer. C'est pour Ginny ! » Cria-t-il. Le lion rugit et se lança vers la folle.

Merde, le lion se transforma en Harry, tout habillé, un bâton à la main. Une lumière en sortit, mais la folle était rapide. Elle laissa échapper un rire maniaque, sonnant comme si elle était juste à côté de la plaque.  
Ils allaient d'avant en arrière, les insultes et les cris latin de chaque côté.  
Paul vibrait d'inquiétude pour Harry quand les lumières touchaient Harry et le sang se mit à couler de ses bras, mais le garçon ne s'arrêta pas, pas une seconde. Il envoya une lumière claire verte, quelque chose sonnant comme Abra Kadabra et la folle eut l'air choqué.

« Ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que vous me verrez! Avertit-elle puis tourna les talons et disparut avant que la lumière ne pût la toucher.  
La clairière redevint silencieuse.  
Harry tomba à genoux et laissa échapper le plus douloureux cri-sanglot que Paul n'ait jamais entendu. Weasley se laissa tomber à genoux en face de lui, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte serrée, et ils pleurèrent ensemble.

- G-Ginny, gémit Harry.

- Chut, je sais, répondit Weasley. Calme-toi, Harry, calme-toi.

Les loups se retransformèrent, enfilant leurs vêtements. Paul essuya la sueur de ses yeux et boita vers Harry, inclinant la tête vers le haut.

- Tu es incroyable, lui dit Paul, offrant sa main. Weasley lâcha Harry et le regarda, les yeux légèrement troubles alors qu'Harry prit la main de Paul.

- Qui es-tu ? Murmura Paul. Tout le monde dans la clairière pouvait l'entendre, des Cullen debout avec leurs cousins Denali, aux loups en face d'eux, les humains avec les lumières derrière Harry.

- Sorcier, répondit Harry, alors que le mot résonna à travers la clairière. Je suis un sorcier.

To be continued...


	12. Chapitre 12

**Et voilà un autre chapitre !**

** désolé de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps !**

**Et merci à ma bêta et à vous tous pour vos reviews, aligato !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

23 janvier 2000

Il était tard, le ciel s'assombrissait. La lune semblait se cacher et on ne pouvait voir quoi que ce soit à plus de cinq pieds. Les sorciers commencèrent à conjurer des lumières. Harry appelait ça « conjurer ».

«Venez ici, je vais vous guérir, dit Harry en souriant hermétiquement. Le venin des vampires peut être très difficile à dissiper mais je connais un moyen pour le faire sortir.

Comme personne n'avança, Paul se dévoua pour être le premier. Il lui tendit sa jambe et Harry «conjura» quelque chose en dessous pour le maintenir en place. Il était très doux, en agitant son bâton, sa baguette, peut-être ? Au dessus des morsures. Paul sentit un immense soulagement dans la poitrine alors que le venin sortait de son organisme. Immédiatement, les plaies de ses jambes guérirent et Harry le regarda avec étonnement.

- Je n'ai rien fait, dit-il bouche-bée.

- Non, c'est moi, répondit Paul en souriant. Les métamorphes guérissent à une vitesse incroyable mais le venin des vampires l'arrête.

Harry cligna des yeux, puis sourit.

- Intéressant.

- Si tu pouvais faire cela, Dit Sam, étonné. Pourquoi ne pas t'être guérir toi-même quand tu as était blessé ?

- Tu veux dire quand un loup m'a mordu, corrigea Harry comme s'il réprimandait un petit enfant. Je sais la vérité et donc c'est l'un d'entre vous, il ne faut pas le nier. Et je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je ne savais pas à l'époque que vous étiez magiques. Euh, que vous étiez des créatures magiques. Quand je suis rentré chez moi, Hermione m'a guéri.

- Alors, c'est ce qu'elle marmonnait à propos de cette nuit-là, Se mit à rire Weasley. Tu appelles ton meilleur ami au milieu de la nuit seulement pour que sa femme vienne t'arranger.

Le visage d'Harry se colora légèrement puis il fronça le nez.

-Ne le dis pas comme ça, Ron! Pleura Harry. Tu fais sonner ça comme si j'aimais Hermione ou quelque chose.

- J'espère bien que tu m'aimes, Harry chéri, nous sommes amis depuis des années après tout, dit une voix familière derrière eux. Elle était celle qui était venue chercher Harry l'autre fois, Hermione.

- Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû vous laisser seul tous les deux. Il y a eut une bataille ici ou quoi? À chaque fois ... Se désola-t-elle en secouant la tête mais ses yeux démentaient ses reproches.

Harry sourit.

- Tu nous aimes, Hermione. Avoue-le.

- Vous êtes mes garçons, bien sûr que je vous aime, dit-elle. Maintenant, nous allons réparer tout ça, ils ont l'air d'avoir mal. »

Ainsi, les loups passèrent de main en main, Hermione dissipait le venin puis Harry faisait disparaître le sang et enfin Ron recousait leurs vêtements avec de simples mots et des signes vagues de la baguette.

Hermione semblait un peu choquée qu'aucun des vampires ne s'avance et elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches. Faisant étrangement penser à Harry et Paul se rendit compte qu'il devait l'avoir pris à son ami de longue date.

« Allons, ne faites pas les enfants, soupira-t-elle. Les vampires ressentent la douleur aussi.

- Je ne dirais pas cela, camarade, dit Ron avec sagesse et lui et Harry grimacèrent au regard qu'ils obtinrent. Ainsi, les vampires traînaient des pieds, la plupart d'entre eux semblaient se sentir un peu gênés, pourquoi Paul n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée mais ce devait être parce que personne n'avaient jamais deviné ce qu'ils étaient et l'accepter d'un seul coup comme ça puis leur demander qu'ils viennent se faire guérir devait les surprendre.

Harry allait les nettoyer aussi mais Hermione fronça le nez vers lui.

- Harry James, n'approche pas avant de guérir cette coupure sur ton bras.

Harry haussa les sourcils vers elle.

- Quelle coupure ?

Il semblait ne la remarquer que maintenant et il grimaça légèrement en se décalant loin des vampires.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Je ne savais pas, sinon, je ne serais pas resté près de vous, je sais combien le sang vous affecte...

- Pas besoin, dit Carlisle en agitant sa main. Nous nous contrôlons tous très biens avec le sang, M. Potter. Nous buvons le sang des animaux, pas des êtres humains.

Harry hocha la tête, mais commença quand même à essayer de se guérir. Paul regardait curieusement alors que le garçon, irrité, coinçait sa baguette dans le sol.

- Calme-toi, Harry, rit Hermione. Honnêtement quand vas-tu apprendre à guérir une simple coupure?

Paul ne pensait pas que c'était une « simple » coupure, elle allait de son aisselle à son coude et était profonde. Il y avait du sang sur les vêtements d'Harry mais on ne pouvait le voir qu'assez difficilement à cause de sa couleur foncée.

- Quand je me coupe le doigt et que tu n'es pas là, dit Harry avec insolence, et elle lui donna doucement une tape sur la tête en riant.

Les vampires commençaient à partir et Harry leur fit une promesse:

- Les Volturi ne sauront rien de cela, ne vous inquiétez pas!

Quand ils furent partis et le reste des loups avec le reste des sorciers, Paul demanda à Harry à voix basse:

- Tu connais les Volturi?

- Humm... Ouais, je les ai rencontrés à quelques reprises, ils me doivent beaucoup.

Paul réitéra son affirmation de tout à l'heure: Tu es incroyable.

Harry les invita tous chez lui pour les nourrir. Tous les sorciers refusèrent parce qu'ils étaient apparemment Aurors, Harry avait dit que c'était comme des policiers et ils devaient donc déposer leurs rapports au bureau en Angleterre. Bêtement, Paul demanda:

- Comment vont-ils arriver si vite?

- En transplanant, répondit Harry, sortant des récipients et des casseroles du le placard. Disparaître d'un endroit et réapparaître dans un autre, ce n'est pas vraiment aussi simple que cela mais c'est source de confusion et je n'entrerai pas dedans.

Seth rebondissait sur ses orteils. Harry! Harry ! Alors cette maison est vraiment magique? Est-ce pour cela que personne ne pouvait y entrer?

Harry leva les yeux, irrité.

- Oui, la famille Black avait mis des répulsifs à moldus autour d'elle ? C'est un sort qui repousse les gens non-magiques et je les ai enlevés quand je suis arrivé, oui »

Jacob avait l'air un peu intéressé.

- Famille Black?

- Ouais, Harry hocha la tête. Tu fais probablement parti d'une branche éloignée de celle-ci, je suppose... Cette maison appartenait en fait à mon parrain alors que ton lignage est probablement plus vers le grand-père du cousin de mon parrain.

Les loups se sentaient inexplicablement confus et Harry éclata de rire.

- Je plaisante, je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. Je creuserais l'arbre généalogique plus tard, d'accord? Harry sourit. Fais attention pour moi que ça ne brûle pas, d'accord? dit-il en montrant les œufs dans la poêle, puis il glissa vers la cheminée où il jeta quelque chose dans le feu, qui passa alors au vert.

Puis, en quelque sorte, il passa la tête dedans et Paul courra à lui mais Harry sortit indemne, en riant. Quelque chose dépassa à travers, un pied, puis un bras. Ensuite, un corps, une grande femme qui ressemblait à Bellatrix, Paul grogna et Harry le réprimanda d'un seul regard.

- Hé, ne grogne pas sur la grand-mère de mon filleul!

Harry expliqua.

- Bellatrix et Andromeda sont sœurs, leur dit-il. Une partie de la grande famille des Black. Mon parrain était leur cousin et son meilleur ami a épousé la fille d'Andromeda et maintenant j'ai Teddy.

- C'est déroutant », gémit Seth.

L'ensemble du groupe se réuni autour de la grande table de la cuisine pour manger et bavarder.

Harry laissa tomber sa cuillère dans son bol de soupe, ramassant Teddy, qui était endormi et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Paul glissa inaperçu à la suite Harry.

Il regarda l'homme mettre son filleul au lit, le border avec un regard tendre sur son visage et murmurer:

« Bonne nuit, Teddy Remus. Je t'aime. »

Tandis qu'Harry sortit et ferma la porte, Paul l'attira dans une étreinte à broyer les os.

Harry fut surpris mais se fondit presque dans le corps du plus grand en soupirant.

« Tu me plais vraiment, Harry, dit Paul à son imprégné en inclinant la tête du garçon vers le haut. Sans vraiment penser à ce qu'il faisait il se pencha et pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry.

Quand il s'écarta, Harry avait les yeux fermés mais les rouvrit presque aussitôt. Harry fit un sourire timide et roucoula :

- Je pense que je t'aime bien aussi, Paul. »

To be continued...


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

10 février 2000

Harry ne savait pas trop comment c'était arrivé, mais la connaissance du vocabulaire avait soudainement explosé chez Teddy et le garçon était devenu plus bavard que jamais. Andromeda avait ri quand il était arrivé chez elle s'exclamant que leur petit Teddy était un génie et ensuite elle avait ruiné son plaisir en lui disant que les enfants gagnaient généralement un peu plus confiance autour de cet âge et qu'il avait probablement toujours connu les mots. Elle les fit partir après le déjeuner avec un sourire entendu, en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de ceux qui sont «parents pour la première fois ». (Elle était plutôt mal placé pour dire ça alors qu'elle n'avait eu qu'un seul enfant! Pensa Harry)

« Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Harry à Teddy. Je pense que tu es un génie.

-Je pense que tu es un génie! Répéta joyeusement Teddy en jouant avec les boutons du manteau d'Harry.

-Si seulement », murmura Harry dans un souffle, embrassant les cheveux maintenant noirs de son filleul. Quand il avait emmené Teddy à La Push, il avait eu peur que le garçon ne souffle leur couverture par un changement soudain de la couleur de ses cheveux ou de ses yeux pendant qu'il était absent. Il venait d'apprendre cependant qu'il fallait du temps aux enfants de cet âge pour changer leur apparence: quand Harry remarquait que le garçon changeait sa couleur de cheveux, il fallait une heure ou deux avant qu'il n'ait vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter.

Il avait également expliqué que les différentes couleurs de cheveux de son filleuls était dû à l'amour du jeune garçon pour les laques de couleurs, comme celle qu'on mettait pour Halloween. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, bien sûr, mais personne n'était en mesure de réaliser cela. Tous ses amis étaient dans le secret maintenant, Seth, Paul et Leah étant tous un peu magiques eux-mêmes. Et personne d'autre ne le remarquait généralement, sauf l'homme qui nettoyer les trottoirs l'après-midi dans la rue quand il emmenait Teddy déjeuner.

« Noir Aujourd'hui? dit l'homme joyeusement.

-Noir aujourd'hui, répondit Harry, resserrant son emprise sur Teddy. Peu de temps après, il sentit le nez froid de son filleul pressé contre son cou.

-Ah! Teddy, se plaignit-il, en portant d'instinct une main à son cou pour protéger la petite zone. Le garçon riait follement, en continuant à appuyer son visage froid contre la peau d'Harry.

-Petit monstre, dit Harry de bonne humeur. Où est ton écharpe?

-Bye-bye, répondit innocemment Teddy, et Harry savait que le garçon l'avait laissé tomber quelque part sur le chemin.

-Tu vas attraper un rhume, gemit Harry, passant Teddy sur son autre hanche alors qu'il entrait dans la salle à manger.

-Nan-uh! Protesta Teddy. Tu, euh, mon échape! »

Harry sourit, enfouissant sa joue contre le petit garçon, avant de lui demander ce qu'il voulait. Une fois la commande passée, Harry portait le plateau d'une main et ses pieds se dirigèrent automatiquement vers leur place habituelle ... qui été occupée par Paul.

« Je savais que tu serais ici, dit Paul en haussant les épaules, toisant Teddy avec un regard de curiosité et de dégoût mélangé. Harry avait réalisé une semaine ou deux auparavant que Paul ne semblait pas aimer les enfants, ce qui avait mis Harry hors de lui presque immédiatement. Tu m'évitais ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là?

Harry plaça Teddy à l'intérieur de la cabine, puis glissa à côté de lui, un peu coupable.

- En quelque sorte, admit-il, il ne pouvait pas mentir, même la cicatrice sur sa main lui disait.

Paul semblait incroyablement mal.

-Pourquoi? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal?

Harry se mordit la lèvre, puis secoua la tête.

-Non, tu n'as rien fait. C'est juste ... Paul, tu n'aimes pas les enfants. Teddy est mon filleul et je travaille sur l'adoption. Comment une relation pourrait marcher entre nous si tu n'aimes pas les enfants? »

Sans parler que je prévoyais de me mettre en couple, pensa distraitement Harry. Cela n'aurait pas été avant des années, mais un jour il lui faudrait une famille, même si ce n'était pas avec la fille qu'il avait voulu au début.

Paul regarda son assiette, puis jeta un petit coup d'œil à Harry.

« Je dois te dire quelque chose.

-Eh bien, dit-moi donc, grommela distraitement Harry, essayant de libérer Teddy de son manteau et des gants.

-Je me suis imprégné detoi.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Harry se rappelait vaguement qu'il avait entendu ce mot dans l'une des légendes. Cela avait quelque chose à voir avec un loup et un non-loup, mais quoi, exactement, il ne pouvait pas le dire.

- Cela veut dire ... euh... L'imprégnation est quand un loup trouve son âme sœur, murmura Paul d'une voix rapide, mais Harry était néanmoins habitué aux gens qui parlaient vite. Il avait appris par nécessité, parce qu'Hermione parlait au moins trois fois plus rapidement qu'à la normale quand elle était intéressée par quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

Harry resta bouche bée, essayant de décider s'il fallait qu'il remette le manteau et les gants de Teddy et partir ou attendre que Paul s'explique. Il opta pour l'explication.

- Euh ... oui. Sam et Emily sont imprégnés, dit Paul, évitant les yeux d'Harry. L'imprégnation est la meilleure chose qui peut nous arriver, parce que sinon on peut très bien être avec quelqu'un d'autre et ensuite être obligé de le quitter si jamais nous nous imprégnons. Ça nous fait mal physiquement, et à nos imprégné, quand on est trop loin pendant trop longtemps. »

Les yeux de Harry se plissèrent, se souvenant de ces quatre ou cinq longs mois, alors qu'il était à l'hôpital et aucun des guérisseurs ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi il avait eu des douleurs à la poitrine, ni le fait que plus il avait été loin et plus cela avait fait mal ... Jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre à La Push. À l'époque, il avait pensé qu'il était devenu attaché à la Réserve et que son corps savait instinctivement qu'il rentrait chez lui. Mais si ce que Paul disait était vrai ...

« Dans ta poitrine ? Murmura Harry.

Paul retraça l'endroit où il avait eu mal, et Harry regarda les doigts avec un intérêt passionné. Ce que Paul disait ne pouvait pas être vrai, il n'y avait pas une telle chose comme «imprégnation»... c'était un cliché, une légende ...

- Ce n'est pas possible, dit Harry à voix haute, se tournant vers Teddy et l'aidant à manger un peu plus de nourriture. Et si c'était vrai, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant? Exigea-t-il, son esprit en venant à la conclusion que Paul essayait juste d'arrêter Harry de l'éviter. Pourquoi seulement maintenant que je ne veux pas te voir?

Les yeux de Paul s'élargirent à la question lâchée, puis rétrécirent, et il essaya de son mieux de ne pas se mettre en colère. Après plusieurs grandes respirations, il réussi.

«Parce que j'étais dans le déni, murmura-t-il. L...Les légendes disent qu'on s'imprègne de celui qui peut transmettre le gène loup plus facilement et avec celui avec qui vous êtes le plus compatible... Mais il n'y a eu que deux cas d'imprégnation d'un mâle avec un autre mâle dans toute l'histoire, et on pensait jusqu'à maintenant que c'était des mythes. Nous ... eh bien, les créatures étaient, dit-on en mesure de tomber enceinte, et tout le monde sait qu'un gars ne peut pas tomber enceinte.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Et toi? Un de mes amis est enceint en ce moment et c'est un homme, dit-il, en pensant à la lettre qu'il avait reçu de la part de Dean et Seamus la semaine dernière. Je peux tomber enceint.

Non pas qu'il y avait déjà pensé auparavant, Harry avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il était hétéro, mais Paul avait changé cela. Bien sûr, il l'avait seulement embrassé et câliné une semaine et demi ou deux avant de se mettre à l'éviter, alors peut-être qu'il était bi...

-Tu peux? Les yeux de Paul s'assombrirent. J'ai... Besoin de réfléchir. J'ai besoin ... J'ai besoin de ... » Il se leva en murmurant et quitta la salle à manger.

Aucun des d'eux ne savait ce qui se passait entre eux. Harry se demanda pourquoi il était si déterminé à ne pas aimer les hommes, quand bien même il était évident qu'il aimait Paul. Paul ne savait pas pourquoi il était si contre le fait que les hommes soient enceints, pourquoi c'était un tel choc pour lui. Si les loups-garous, les vampires, les métamorphes et les magiciens existaient, pourquoi pas les hommes capables de tomber enceinte?

To be continued...


End file.
